Zombie Madness!
by Kaiimi
Summary: The gang learns that a virus is being passed on from person to person in Mushroom City, eventually leading them to see that it actually turns people into zombies. The zombies reach Peach's castle, leaving everyone to have the fight of their lives along with some drama between the group. Who is going to survive this crazy, terrifying and humorous night of horror? Late Halloween fic.
1. Most Shocking News Ever

Hey everyone! I was SUPPOSE to write and submit this fic last Halloween but due to too much stuff getting in the way and whatnot, I had to push it back so now is the time for it to be uploaded. But don't worry, there's still gonna be my annual October horror fic this year too. I'll make sure to upload a horror fic every October since I kind of want to make that my 'thing', lol. Anyways, enjoy.

_Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Wario Waluigi Tiny Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Lakilulu Goombella Koops Flurrie Yoshie Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz Bowser Wendy Kammy Jojora Fire Bro._

_Note: The 'Paper Yoshi' from The Thousand Year Door will be called Yoshie in this fic. I've never really liked the 'Paper Yoshi' name for the character so I decided to switch it up this time._

_Note 2: I'd like to thank Princess Toady, Owen96, Kinalima, Katty124, and The Cheesebub for the inspiration of some things in this fic._

It was Halloween night and it was getting close to midnight. There were no more trick-or-treaters outside and the lights in the houses were beginning to shut off. Everything was beginning to get silent...that is, until a girl's scream was heard in a far away neighborhood and that's when the madness began...

The gang were at Peach's place, having a sleepover.

"...so I was running away from the blue car right? I ended up running to the fields but the car would still not stop chasing me! It was literally only a few feet behind me so I had no choice but to jump out of the way which I did successfully and thankfully, the car sped into the nearby river. To this day, I still have no idea who or what was driving the car. But now, I ALWAYS stay cautious of blue cars, just in case they turn on by themselves and try to attack me ninja warrior style. The end!" Bombette said.

"That was the most boring story I've ever heard in my entire life." Bowser criticized.

"Geez Bowser, is there EVER a time when you're not negative?" Daisy questioned.

"Well, let me see...NOPE." Bowser replied and laughed.

"Well I thought the story was too drawn-out and boring for my tastes. Nothing really exciting happened in it." Wendy added.

"Like father, like daughter." Dixie commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Wendy suddenly shouted.

"Alright, calm down darlings and eat some Milky Way bars before I decide to eat them for all myself because of my irresistable temptation for sweets." Flurrie said.

"So yeah, this Halloween was completely boring. Nothing much happened unlike last year where people raided the Halloween store and threw a block party." Waluigi said and laid back.

"I blame Peach! She always throws the most boring parties!" Wendy pointed.

"Then why the hell did you come in the first place!?" Birdo asked.

"Because Bowser dragged me here! My brothers are all playing that Mall of Duty game and Bowser thought that I would be bored with nothing to do so he forced me to come with him." Wendy explained.

"He dragged me along too! He's damn lucky I didn't turn him into an octopus!" Kammy threatened.

"Oh. I see...hey! Then why did Bowser want to come then?" Luigi pointed out.

"Because...umm...I had nothing else to do!" Bowser obviously lied.

"So you decide to come here in your free time? With people you hate?" Daisy questioned again.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Bowser was stuck for an answer.

"RAAAAAGGGGGGGH!" Yelled a familiar figure as he jumped into the group.

Everyone screamed and backed away.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT UGLY THING!?" Bow screamed.

"IT'S A ZOMBIE! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Diddy yelled.

The zombie limped toward Toadette, who was completely frozen in fear.

"Uhhh TOAD! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Toadette, but I have a hang nail and I'm trying to bite it off!" Toad answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette screamed as loud as she could.

"Hey! Are you...like, okay?"

Toadette opened her eyes and looked at the 'zombie'.

"Um, did that zombie just speak to me?" She asked.

"I think he did. This is CLEARLY an advanced zombie virus that this guy has been infected with." Goombario said, trying to sound smart.

"Hey wait a second, I know this guy! It's Fire Bro! You know, the lunatic that blew up the Sarasaland military base last year?" Yoshie said. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it IS him! Can I get your autograph? I am your biggest fan!" Bombette squealed in excitement.

"Heeheehee yep, that's me! Ever since I blew up the base, I hid out in a cave of beavers who made me a part of their family! I stayed there for a few months until I got bored and decided to go back to the city to find a place to live, until I realized that the FBI were still after me so I hid out in the Koopa Bros. Fortress until it got taken over by Pikachus and now I'm here in all my glory! You know, I could use a cheeseburger right now and oh, some french fries too!" Fire Bro weirdly explained and scratched his ear with his leg like a dog.

Everyone stared at him, clearly freaked out except for Bombette who gazed in excitement.

"Sooooooo anyways! I'm totally calling Channel 64 news all about this. They'll HAVE to give me a raise once I report them this juicy gossip!" Jojora excitedly said and got out her phone.

"WHAT? NO! You can't tell them that Fire Bro is here! If you do, I'll use my Mega Bomb move on you and I can assure you that it won't be pretty!" Bombette threatened.

"Sweetie, I am the gossip queen. I know of EVERYTHING that goes on in Mushroom City from rumors all the way to the truth. It's my job and I won't let some pink crayon-colored pipsqueak bomb like you stop me." Jojora said in harshness.

"Gossip queen? More like the fat queen! How many pounds did you put on the last time we saw you? 75?" Waluigi spat.

"You're one to talk my boy! You're still as thin as a stick after all these years! Just what is up with that, people?" Bobbery insulted.

"HAHA! YOU GOT BUUUUUUUUUUURNED!" Fire Bro laughed and jabbed Waluigi in the stomach making him fall over.

"UGH can somebody kick this freak of the week out please?" Wendy demanded.

"No way! This guy is hilarious. I can definitely see him hanging with us!" Wario laughed.

"Well no surprise there. You're an idiot with a weight issue and he's an idiot with a mental issue. You two are almost perfect for each other!" Wendy scowled.

"Wendy, can I ask you a question?" Lakilester asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you such an ugly bitch?"

Everyone bursted out laughing except for Bowser and Wendy of course.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER!? I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Bowser got up in the lakitu's face.

"Woah woah chill out Bowser! I mean, don't you think about it sometimes?" Lakilester smirked.

"N-no! Of course not! She...she's my daughter, I would never even think of such a thing!" Bowser nervously responded.

"HA! You're hesitantly talking and you stuttered which means you're lying! WOOHOO SCORE ONE FOR LAKI!" Kooper cheered.

"Uhh excuse me, his name is LAKILESTER or SPIKE not Laki! What kinda stupid nickname is that anyways?" Lakilulu angrily said.

"Shut up Lakilulu, no one wants to hear it." Bow spat.

"Hey, do you guys wanna hear a joke?" Sushie asked.

"Not really, but go ahead." Daisy answered.

"Okay, so why did all the hipster fish leave the ocean?" Sushie asked.

"I dunno, why did they leave!?" Wario groaned.

"Because the ocean was becoming too current! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sushie fell over laughing her head off while no one else laughed.

"I don't get it. Can someone tell me what was so funny about that? Am I suppose to be laughing?" Yoshi asked.

"Just don't worry about it, sweetie. I wouldn't want you to over-think yourself to the point where your brain explodes." Birdo replied.

"Huh, this is odd. I am sensing such powerful negative energy coming towards us..." Rosalina said.

"Eh? What are you on about?" Kooper asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never had this feeling before. It's so...strange. I just feel like we might be in danger." Rosalina started to worry.

"You know Rosalina, heroin is not good for you. It's the worst kind of drug you can use and you can even get diseases from it!" Wendy joked.

DK shot her a glare. "Do you always have to make a smartass comment!?"

Wendy backed off. "Jeeze, what's your problem? It's just a joke. Besides, she's acting just as weird as the psychopath here so of course we're gonna be freaked out."

"Did you guys know that my great great great great great great great great grandfather invented school desks? Yeah, before then, people just had to sit down and write on their laps!" Fire Bro loudly stated.

"Did you know that none of us care whatsoever?" Kammy asked back.

"Hey, I just realized something! Peach is gone!" Watt pointed out.

"Mamma mia! I didn't even notice that! Where did she go?" Mario shrieked.

"And we should care about this, why...?" Lakilulu asked.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else yelled at her.

"Well I'm a go look for her and get some more Halloween cookies...well, that's assuming that Wario didn't eat all of them of course!" Mario scowled and left the room.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE I'M FAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL EAT ANYTHING! And Mario clearly doesn't have any taste, those cookies taste awful! I bet Lakilulu can cook better ones than her!" Wario yelled.

"Um I'm right here ya know!" Lakilulu sneered.

"No shit, sherlock. We aren't blind you hag!" Dixie spat.

"Like, can we put on some, like, television now? This party is, like, getting so boring!" Goombella complained.

"Yes I wanna watch some TV and hopefully not get scared by those horror advertisements that pop out at you." Luigi said, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Ooh, turn it to Channel 64! I just got done calling them and telling them the whole Fire Bro situation and they said they're going to air the news right away! I am SO getting that raise. Neon Heights, here I come!" Jojora cheered.

Luigi turned it to Channel 64 and everyone gathered around.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP THE NEWS IS ON!" Birdo yelled, even though no one was talking.

A toad woman was shown at a news desk. "Hello and good evening Mushroom Kingdom citizens, this is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. This just in, the case of Fire Bro, the same man who destroyed the entire military base of operations in Sarasaland, has been found. Thanks to one of our very own reporters, Jojora Teeheena-"

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH, DID YOU HEAR THAT!? THEY MENTIONED MY NAME! THEY MENTIONED MY FREAKING NAME!" Jojora cheered again.

"Like, stop shouting in my ears!" Goombella yelled.

"-Fire Bro is reportedly to be located at Princess Peach's castle in Mushroom City, who had also broke in to the place. The military is said to be on there way to the castle in 30 minutes so if I were you, Fire Bro, I would run for your life and scream like a little girl."

"Pfffffff, I ain't scared of no military. They're like dogs to me. Tough on the outside but weak and delirious on the outside! Hmm, does any one have any foot spray? I think I have athlete's feet." Fire Bro said.

* * *

"Peach? You here?" Mario called out as he walked into the hallway. He saw that the kitchen door was open so he went in there and found Peach at the sink. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh Mario! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"Well because you kind of just up and left the room and some of us were worried about you." Mario replied.

"Oh...that. Sigh, I'm just disappointed that this 'party' has been a mess so far. I have no idea why I let Bowser come, then there's Fire Bro who decided to break in for no reason, and we have Lakilulu who is the most annoying person in the universe! I'm such a failure." Peach said in complete disappointment.

"Don't let it get to you, Peach. The party is just fine. I've been having a great time so far, despite some of the annoying stuff that's happened." Mario said.

Peach smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Mario. You always know how to make me feel better."

Mario smiled back, but it soon turned to a frown. "Um, Peach? I have something I need to confess to you..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was heard from the living room.

"Oh god, what now!" Peach groaned and ran back with Mario.

* * *

"OH MY GOD THAT IS THE HUGEST SPIDER THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Toadette freaked out and stood on the couch. Everyone stood back from the huge tarantula that was crawling on the center of the floor.

"Someone, kill it! We can't just let it roam around here!" Parakarry demanded.

"Kammy, you have a wand so you kill it!" Diddy said.

"No way! My old heart can't take the sight of even seeing something so gross and ugly!" Kammy said as she shielded her eyes from the spider.

"I think Bowser should kill it. He's the biggest one here so he'll have no problem killing that thing!" Bow pointed.

"I-I can't! I'm...uhh...allergic to spiders. Yeah, that's it! ACHEW!" Bowser faked a sneeze.

"That's news to me." Wendy commented.

"Yoshi, you like to eat stuff right? Why don't you swipe that thing up with your tongue and devour it?" Dixie suggested.

"Excuse me bitch, my sweetie will NOT be eating something so awful! How dare you!" Birdo spat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" Dixie yelled back.

"I hate to do this, but this leaves me choice!" Vivian said and waved her hands around. Suddenly, the spider exploded in a tiny fire.

"WOAH! What did you do?" Watt asked.

"I used Fiery Jinx of course. I'm against killing animals but there's always an exception you know?" Vivian said.

"I like this girl. We should totally hang sometime you know." Jojora said.

Peach and Mario came running into the room.

"Are you guys alright? We heard screaming!" Peach said.

"Everything's all right, we all just saw the biggest spider in the world but luckily Vivian took care of it." Toad explained.

"Oh. Um, okay then." Mario replied.

"Hey Peach! That's a lovely crown you have on there. It would suck if someone were to...you know...STEAL IT." Miss Mowz winked.

"Wait a second...what's that on the news?" Tiny suddenly yelled, pointing to the TV.

"This just in. Zombies have been reported to be invading Mushroom City. They are running throughout the streets and are trying to bite or 'eat' anyone they see. Also, they- wait, what's that? The zombies are here in this station? Oh...well, that's clearly not good. Everyone, please scream and run for your lives. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News, good night." The TV then turned to a screen with colors on it.

"ZOMBIES?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Oh my, that must be the negative energy I was feeling earlier. The zombies are heading this way! Everyone, we have to make a run for it!" Rosalina said and started to panic.

"Hold up a second here, I don't believe this for one second! Zombies do NOT exist and they will never exist! This is obviously just a prank to freak everyone out." Lakilulu angrily stated.

"Shut up, no one cares what you think!" Waluigi yelled and threw his smelly shoe at her.

"OW! YOU SON OF A BIATCH!" Lakilulu retorted.

"So what should we do then? If there actually is a zombie apocalypse, then we should go right now!" Goombario said.

"Where would we, like, go then? If you, like, haven't noticed, this castle is, like, in the middle of, like, nowhere!" Goombella said.

"You're cute when you try to argue." Goombario said with a total 'in love' look on his face.

"Well if the castle is in the middle of nowhere then clearly we'll be okay since the zombies will be in the city." Miss Mowz pointed out.

There was suddenly sounds of banging and moaning outside the front door.

"Oh. Forget what I just said."

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE, START PANICKING AND THROW RANDOM OBJECTS AT EACH OTHER!" Toadette screamed, grabbed a lamp and threw it at Sushie.

"OW! WATCH IT YOU BIZNATCH!" Sushie yelled.

"Okay, we're gonna need a sacrifice for the zombies!" Birdo spoke.

"Um, but why would we want to do that for?" Koops questioned.

"Because, in case the zombies DO break in, we could just throw someone at them to slow them down and have a better chance of getting away." Birdo stated.

"Sounds fine by me! I VOTE MARIO!" Bowser pointed and laughed.

"Mamma mia! You best be crazy!" Mario shrieked.

"I'd rather sacrifice Fire Bro. It's one less crazy person in the world." Wendy added.

"Guys I have a MUCH better idea. And I think all of you will agree with me on this one." Peach spoke.

"Oh great, what is it? Fight the zombies with peace and love?" Waluigi made fun of her.

"No! Let's sacrifice Lakilulu instead!" Peach pointed to the female lakitu.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Lakilulu gasped.

"Oh, of course! Nobody cares about Lakilulu so if we get rid of her, then it will be like she never existed!" Yoshie cheered.

"I agree! SACRIFICE THE BITCH!" Jojora evilly laughed.

"But wait, Lakilester is her boyfriend! I don't think he'll allow it." Watt pointed out to everyone.

"Of course he will because if he doesn't then I will do something about it!" Kammy said as she put up her wand in front of his face. Lakilester nervously gulped.

"Well Laki? What is it gonna be?" Dixie asked.

"I told you...HIS NAME IS LAKILESTER OR SPIKE! STOP CALLING HIM LAKI!" Lakilulu raised her voice.

Lakilester clenched his teeth. "DO IT! GO SACRIFICE HER!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? LAKILESTER, PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" Lakilulu cried.

"You heard the man! GRAB HER AND TIE HER UP!" Bobbery ordered.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !" Mario yelled very loudly.

"Goodness Mario! Yell any louder and you'll break a mirror!" Flurrie spoke.

"I won't let you sacrifice her!" Mario said.

"And why the hell not?" Daisy asked.

"Because...I...I LOVE LAKILULU!" Mario loudly confessed. Everybody else gasped, except for Toadette who scream-gasped.

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!" Yoshi mimicked the iconic sound.

"EXCUSE ME? You...love...that...THING OVER THERE!? Have you gone insane?" Diddy asked.

"Mario my boy, I REFUSE to believe that you're being true about this." Bobbery added.

"I honestly did not see that coming at all." Parakarry also added.

"Wait a second, is this what you were going to confess to me when we were in the kitchen?" Peach asked, putting her hands at her sides.

"Yes. I'm sorry Peach, but I can't help it. I love Lakilululu and I've always been in love with her. I just feel so attracted to her, ya know?"

"No, we don't know! WE WILL NEVER KNOW SO STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS YOU PERVERT!" Tiny screamed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god this is without a doubt the best Halloween ever!" Bowser fell to the floor laughing.

"Okay I am SO telling this to Channel 64 News! I can't wait to see my co-workers freak about this!" Jojora said, taking out her cellphone but then stopped. "Oh...that's right. They're probably being overtaken by zombies now. Goddamnit, there goes my better chance of getting a raise! Oh wait a second, I can just put it on my website. Go me!"

"I can't believe you would do this, Mario. How could you? I thought you were my brother!?" Luigi started to cry.

"I told you, Luigi. I just can't help it. I'm sorry..." Mario lowered his head in shame.

"Don't even apologize to us! We've heard enough." Bow crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Lakilulu? Anything you have to say about this?" Kooper asked.

"Well...I'm not surprised actually. I mean, I AM super pretty so I figured that someone else would like me too." Lakilulu said in complete vain. Everyone else groaned and facepalmed themselves, except for Mario.

The door suddenly bashed open and the hoard of zombies slowly came flowing in.

"OH MY FREAKING SNOOPY DOG! THEY'RE HERE! GET THE SACRIFICE!" Fire Bro commanded and grabbed Lakilulu.

"WAIT NO! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mario yelled.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! KILL THE WHORE!" Wendy ragged on.

Fire Bro threw Lakilulu with all his might toward the zombie crowd. She landed inside the group and all the zombies turned toward her and started feasting on her. Her painful screams were heard for a short while.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!" Mario cried and ran into the zombie crowd. Everyone else saw him get bitten apart trying to save the poor lakitu.

"Mario you are such an idiot! I'm so glad I cancelled our trip to Exploding Banana City!" Peach raged.

"There's no time for that now! Peach, where should we go?" Toad asked in panic.

"Oh that's easy! Follow me everyone, I have a secret room that I've made JUST for this situation!" Peach said and everyone followed her into the hallway.

EOC.

So the chaos has begun and more people will soon die! Who do you want to survive? Who do you want to die? Who is the bigger bitch between Wendy and Lakilulu? Review please!


	2. Zombie Massacre

__EQ: Yes, I do watch the Walking Dead! I'm so excited for the second half of the season to start, they always know how to anticipate me!

_Characters: Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Wario Waluigi Tiny Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie Lakilester Goombella Koops Flurrie Yoshie Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz Bowser Wendy Kammy Jojora Fire Bro_

"Quick everyone! This way!" Peach yelled and led the group all the way to the end of the hallway and opened the door for everyone to get in there.

"Um, Peach? Isn't this your room?" DK asked.

"I don't understand what's so secret about this room. What, do you have a perfume no one knows about or the next Nintendo console?" Bow also asked.

"Just be patient children. This will only take a second!" Peach said and closed her door then ran near her bed.

"Excuse me but I am CLEARLY not a child! I am a mature and fully grown adult that already has her future set. Right daddy?" Wendy said.

Bowser shifted his eyes while everyone else tried not to laugh. "Um...sure."

"Girl you are not an adult! Aren't you like, 16? That's not even close to being one!" Dixie exclaimed.

"You're the one to talk! You still look the same right now as you did back in Donkey Kong Country 2 and 3. Hell, Tiny is your YOUNGER sister and she has aged and looks older than you do!" Wendy confronted.

"It's called GENETICS. Look it up you lip-injected moron." Dixie stuck out her tongue.

"Guys, calm down! We're in the middle of a zombie attack so we need to keep the peace!" Toadette jumped in.

"Mind your own business shorty!" Wendy yelled close to her face.

"Don't you dare make me angry, Wendy. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry..." Toadette said while clenching her teeth and hands.

"Unless you turn into a psychopath when you're mad then no, I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you three done? Good because I am NOT in the mood for a headache tonight!" Yoshie said.

Meanwhile, Peach lifted up a small portrait that was of a grassy landscape on her wall. It revealed a keypad. Everyone was blown away by this. She entered some kind of number code and there was a beep.

Next, a big slit in the wall had opened up, revealing a doorway to a room.

"Oh my god, Peach! Who knew you were so technical?" Miss Mowz said.

"I have my moments." Peach smirked.

"Clearly not enough moments if you can't do something like that to protect yourself from Bowser." Wario said and crossed his arms.

"SHUT IT WARIO. Now come on, I have weapons in here!" Peach said and everyone quickly ran to the secret room. They stared in awe of the massive arsenal of weapons.

"MY GOD PEACH! How did you manage to get all this stuff?" Kooper asked in amazement.

"Hello, I'm the princess! I can ask for anything I want. I have my ways." Peach smirked again.

"Which brings us back to Wario's point...why don't you use any of this stuff to protect yourself from Bowser!?" Tiny demanded to know.

Peach gulped and looked nervously at Bowser. Bowser also looked nervous and gave her a shrug.

"That's...none of your business! Now come on, everyone take a weapon! There's enough for you all!" Peach ordered.

"I don't need a weapon, my wand is all I need!" Kammy laughed and accidentally flicked her wand. There was a beam that shot out, hit Wario, and turned him into dust.

Everyone screamed and backed away.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! KAMMY, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Vivian stupidly screamed.

"What does it look like I did!? I didn't mean to do it!" Kammy retorted.

"You killed my brother you...you...WITCH!" Waluigi also stupidly screamed.

"Nice job stating the obvious there." Goombario remarked.

"Can't you bring him back to life though, Kammy?" Toad asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. This wand doesn't have that type of power." Kammy answered.

"Well what are we suppose to do about Wario then!? I mean, he was annoying and all but I found him attractive in a sloppy and weird kinda way. I also wanted to steal his hat and sniff it." Miss Mowz confessed.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we all take a part of his dust, eat it, and then Wario will be a part of us UNTIL THE END OF TIME!" Fire Bro happily cheered. Everyone facepalmed themselves again.

"Here, I'll just erase the dust!" Kammy said and shot out another beam from her wand and hit the dust, which disappeared in an instant. "THERE! Now let's just forget everything that happened, none of you saw anything!"

"But we DID see it happen! And how could we forget it, when it JUST happened?" Sushie questioned.

Kammy growled at her and flicked her wand, causing another light beam to shoot out and hit Sushie. She got turned to dust as well.

"THERE! NOW DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME!?" Kammy angrily yelled. Everyone shook their heads in fear.

"Like, no! Not Sushie! Oh well, at least she, like, lasted a chapter longer than she, like, did in Halloween Horror Party." Goombella randomly spoke.

"Eh? What do you mean by that now?" Diddy asked.

"Oh, you guys, like, don't read those horror stories about us on, like, fanfictiondotnet?" Goombella asked.

"If she says like one more time, I'm gonna bite her head off." Jojora whispered to Watt who nodded in agreement.

Everyone shook their heads in response to Goombella's question.

"Wait a second, th-there's horror stories about us!? Oh god, who knows what kind of torture they put us through!" Luigi cried.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get at here, Goombella. Could you explain it a bit more?" Daisy asked.

"I'm just, like, saying that this situation reminds me of, like, some horror stories that I've read which are about us! And in these, like, horror stories, the ones that usually make it far are, like, me, Yoshi, Peach, Dixie, Toadette, Daisy and Luigi!" She explained. Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"So...are you saying that there's a chance that you 7 will make it further than the rest of us no matter what happens?" Parakarry asked.

"This is so stupid! Are you really trying to compare THIS to some fucking gore stories on the net!? Give me a break! Just because you 7 make it far everytime does NOT mean that it will be the same here!" Wendy yelled.

"I dare say, I think she's trying to imply that we're in a story!" Bobbery said.

"Impossible. How can we be in a story? This is just all so ridiculous." Birdo sputtered.

"Sweet, I'm gonna survive through this! That way, I can still be popular after this disaster is over with! GO ME!" Yoshi cheered.

"Guys we're wasting time here! Not to mention, you're all breaking the fourth wall! Now quick, pick out a weapon and let's go!" Peach said and clapped her hands.

"Peach, you're sweating. Are you nervous because you think you might die early despite what Goombella said?" Jojora smirked.

"EXCUSE ME? I'm sweating because it's blazing in here! And I will not die early...nor will I die at all actually! Not with these weapons on our hands!" Peach yelled and proceeded to grab a random weapon. Everyone else did the same.

Luigi: Shotgun

Daisy: Handgun

Peach: Katana

Rosalina: Handgun

DK: Rocket launcher

Diddy: Bazooka

Dixie: Sniper Rifle

Yoshi: Machete

Birdo: Pack of grenades

Toad: Handgun

Toadette: Handgun

Tiny: Sub-machine gun

Waluigi: Steel pipe

Goombario: Handgun

Kooper: Flamethrower

Bombette: Firebomb

Parakarry: Pistol

Bow: Axe

Watt: Assault Rifle

Lakilester: Laser sword

Goombella: Revolver

Koops: Handgun

Flurrie: Rocket launcher

Yoshie: Unlimited sub-machine gun

Vivian: Bottle of acid that can somehow not destroy the bottle itself

Bobbery: Rifle

Miss Mowz: Shotgun

Bowser: Hannah Montana Barbie Doll

Wendy: Taser

Jojora: Katana

Fire Bro: Chainsaw

Kammy: Wand

"Okay so does everyone have their weapons?" Peach asked and everyone nodded. "Excellent! Now let's go out there and kick some zombie ass!"

Everyone ran out the room at the exact same time, which caused all of them to get pushed in together and squeezed in between the doorway.

"OW! BOWSER, MOVE YOUR FAT ASS!" Daisy yelled.

"I'LL MOVE MY FAT ASS ONCE FLURRIE MOVES HER FAT ASS!" Bowser yelled back.

"Excuse me darling but I prefer my butt to not be insulted!" Flurrie said.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of idiots!" Kammy said and moved far away from everyone. She waved her wand and blasted a small beam of light toward the group, causing the entire wall to explode and everyone to fall over.

"HEY! I hope you're gonna pay for that wall!" Peach shrieked.

"Yeah yeah, now come on! We need to kill those zombies and get the heck out of this dump!" Kammy responded and ran with everyone else except for Peach, Fire Bro, Jojora, Wendy, Toadette, Toad, Dixie, and Goombella who all seemed to be the most affected by the blast.

"Well that's just nice! First she destroys my wall and now she calls my place a dump! I am SO never inviting her here ever again. Well...I never invite her anyways so...uhh...WAIT UP!" Peach ran out the room.

"God, that blast really fucked up my back. Does Kammy ever learn how to control her stupid magic spells!?" Wendy angrily said and did her best to stand up.

"I know, right? You should see my wand. It's like, nothing compared to hers!" Jojora exclaimed.

"Woohoo! That was so awesome! Can we do that again?" Fire Bro cheered and spun around on his shell.

"No we can't, now shut up and let's go! The others are way ahead of us and it might be too late to catch up if we wait any longer!" Dixie scowled. She was about to leave until Goombella stopped her.

"Like, wait! I'm, like, super scared of fighting zombies. Isn't there, like, a better way of doing all this? Why are they, like, going down there and fighting the zombies anyways? Wouldn't it be a better idea to, like, escape from this place first?" Goombella suggested.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THAT WORD!? STOP SAYING IT!" Jojora screeched. Goombella backed away from her.

"She makes a good point. Why ARE they going down there to fight the zombies? That's literally just asking to die." Toadette agreed.

"There's a back door in the kitchen that we can use. It leads outside to the back of the castle. I'm not sure if there will be no zombies out there, but it's better than what the others are doing!" Toad said.

"Hmm, looks like you people aren't a lost cause after all. Let's go!" Wendy said and led the group out.

Everyone else bashed in through the second floor door and overlooked the crowd of zombies from the top of the staircase.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Peach yelled and the survivors ran downstairs into the crowd at the same time.

And right then, there was chaos all around.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EAT LEAD BITCHES!" Yoshie maniacally laughed and shot bullets at every zombie he could.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" Bobbery said to himself and shot a zombie perfectly in the middle of his head.

"Hey guys look, I'm Jason Voorhees!" Yoshi laughed as he chopped off a few zombie's heads and slicing some others.

"Um...I'm not sure if I can use this..." Luigi said as he aimed at a zombie but couldn't have the courage to pull the trigger.

"Luigi sweetie, just pull the trigger! Their zombies so it's not a crime if you kill them." Daisy told him. Luigi was about to respond to her, but all that came out was a gasp because he saw a zombie head right towards her.

"DAISY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Daisy turned around. "Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She got bitten deep in the neck.

"DAISY! NO! THIS SUCKS ON SO MANY LEVELS!" Luigi cried and ran back up to the second floor.

"Goddamnit Daisy, why did you have to go and get yourself killed!? That just increases the chances that I'll die soon!" Peach complained and instantly decapitated a nearby zombie.

"Man, it sure is great to be able to fly!" Parakarry laughed while he shot random zombies with his pistol. He was in the air with Flurrie and Bow.

"I say, I must agree with you. It certainly is marvelous watching everyone down there scrambling about. Ooh, I feel so young again!" Flurrie joined Parakarry with his laughter. She then aimed her rocket launcher at a random spot in the crowd and fired.

A blast was heard and a few of the zombies got incinerated. The part of the floor that got blasted was ruined.

"Oh my! This is certainly ravishing and spectacular! I haven't had this fun in decades!" Flurrie laughed even harder and pulled the trigger again.

More zombies got incinerated and the place was starting to become destroyed and dirty.

"HEY WATCH IT! You almost hit me!" Diddy yelled.

"Sorry dearie! I sometimes get a little too crazy when I get into 'fun mode' heh heh heh."

"Hey Bow, how come you aren't doing anything?" Parakarry asked.

"Oh me? I thought that I would just get in the way so I decided to chill here with you guys." She unconvincingly lied.

"Take this you jackasses!" Vivian yelled and smashed the bottle of acid onto a zombie's head, slowly melting it.

"Eat this, bitch! Everyone hates Hannah Montana!" Bowser yelled as he shoved the barbie doll down a zombie's throat. The zombie made a lot of weird choking sounds and eventually died.

"Ahhhhhh! I feel like such a jedi! This is the best day of my life!" Lakilester crazily laughed as he sliced zombie's into many parts with his laser sword, Star Wars-style.

"You go, girlfriend!" Birdo squealed to him and threw a few random grenades into the crowd. There was a big explosion and some of the zombies got incinerated and a few others got knocked down.

"WOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! EAT MY FLAMES! THESE ZOMBIES ARE ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! THEY'RE WALKING ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" Kooper sang as he spread fire with his flamethrower everywhere he could, setting numerous zombies on fire...and some other objects as well.

"Um, you guys? I'm not sure if I can do this, I've never used a gun before!" Koops worriedly said. Goombario came over to him.

"It's easy dude, all you have to do is aim, pull the safety back and pull the trigger." He said.

Koops nervously nodded. He did what Goombario said and pulled the trigger.

"HEY! WHO ALMOST SHOT ME!?" Kammy angrily yelled.

"HIS FAULT, NOT MINE!" Goombario pointed at Koops and ran away.

"I am completely against violence, but since this is a zombie attack, this can be an exception right?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course. Zombies are bad people and bad people deserve to either die, get sent to prison, or be locked in a room full of Charmy Bee's!" DK replied to her and shot off a rocket which made another huge blast and killed more zombies.

"Oh. That makes me feel much better then." Rosalina smiled and immediately shot a zombie right in the forehead.

A few more minutes of gore and chaos went by and the remaining people stopped as soon as they noticed every single zombie in the room was dead. It was surprising that nobody else had died due to all the explosions, fire and shooting that happened.

"That was actually kinda fun! I felt like I was in a video game." Goombario cheered.

"Wow. I seriously can't believe we killed every zombie here. Is that a world record?" Yoshi asked.

"Bombette, you idiot! You didn't use your firebomb!" Tiny insulted.

"I thought it was too risky! Besides, I wanna save it just in case!" Bombette defended.

"So now what should we do? I imagine the city streets have plenty of zombies roaming around still so we can't go down there." Watt said.

"You wanna know something worse than that though?" Peach asked.

"What?" Everyone else asked back.

"MY CASTLE LOBBY IS RUINED! Seriously, look at the cracks in the walls! And the fires! Plus, there's rubble and blood and zombie parts all over the floor! Everything is a mess! This is just unacceptable. I demand that we clean all this up before we leave!" Peach said and stomped her foot.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me right now? Do you not realize that you're the richest person in the kingdom and can easily hire some workers to get this place cleaned up within 24 hours?" Yoshie asked.

"Oh. Well...yeah, but-"

"NO BUTS! We are not cleaning this crap up you airhead!" Kammy yelled. Peach gasped at her insult, anime style.

"WELL THEN! Fine, go be jerks if you want. However, Daisy has unfortunately died which made Luigi cry like a little girl and run away so we have to look for him first." She instructed.

"Uhh ain't nobody got time for that coward!" Bow spoke.

"Says the girl who did nothing during the attack!" Diddy shot back.

"Well at least MY partner didn't cheat on me!" Bow smirked. Everyone gasped at what she said.

"E-excuse me!? What did you...just say?" Diddy stepped back in shock.

"Speaking of people missing, where the hell is my daughter at!? Don't tell me she's dead!" Bowser said.

"And where's Goombella? I miss that valley girl accent of hers!" Goombario cried.

"Wait a second here, we're missing a load of people. Toad...Fire Bro...Toadette...Dixie...Wendy...Jojora...and Goombella!" Birdo said.

"I don't see their bodies here so they must've gotten lost back there somehow...even though it really isn't that hard to get lost in this castle." Parakarry pointed out.

"Crap. Okay, here's what we'll do. Let's all split up and look for them when we get to the hallway. One group will go left, one will go right. Comprende?" Peach said.

"Why do all of us have to look for them? Some of us here don't even care for those guys!" Kammy scowled.

Peach growled at her. "FINE! Whoever wants to help me look for them, join me. Everyone else, you do what you want." She then started to leave as Bowser, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Tiny, Koops, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette and Flurrie went with her.

"So...what should the rest of us do then?" Kooper asked.

"Obviously, we get the hell out of here! I'll take the lead!" Kammy said and proceeded to head outside until Watt stopped.

"WAIT! What about the zombies down there though? Like I said, there's bound to be tons of them on the streets!" She panicked.

"So? We still have our weapons. We can easily beat them." Kammy replied.

"But where are we gonna go though? If I must say, most of the stores in the city must be overtaken by now!" Bobbery pointed out.

"Simple, we go to Bowser's castle. Behind the castle, there's a shortcut that leads to the harbor and there's a boat there that we can take all the way to Rogueport where we'll be safe." She explained.

"Sounds great to me. Now let's go!" Bow demanded and they all went out.

EOC.

So everyone is all split into 3 groups now...which clearly isn't gonna end well. Who do you want to survive/die? Please review.

Oh, and one last thing to note...Toadette plus Dixie plus Wendy plus Jojora plus Fire Bro plus Goombella all in one group equals epic disaster. Agree or diasgree? Lol.

P.S. A cookie goes to anyone who can guess what song Kooper was parodying during the zombie massacre scene!


	3. A Buncha Conflicts

_Characters: Luigi Peach Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Waluigi Tiny Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Lakilester Goombella Koops Flurrie Yoshie Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz Bowser Wendy Kammy Jojora Fire Bro_

Toadette, Dixie, Wendy, Jojora, Goombella, Fire Bro and Toad made their way to the kitchen.

"You know, for someone with such a fancy and large castle, Peach sure has a small kitchen. I mean, where is the mega-sized stove at? The pantry room that could be used as a bedroom? Sheesh, even my dad's closet is bigger than this!" Wendy scowled.

"Well that's only because your dad is like 7 feet tall and is the size of Jupiter." Dixie smirked.

Jojora bursted out laughing. "Oh my god that was such a classic! I need to write that one down in my PDA!"

Wendy glared at her. "At least MY father is super rich and can practically buy any country he wanted to."

"So why doesn't he buy Sarasaland so he can get the hell out of here already? Seriously, nobody wants him here! He's lucky that his castle doesn't get raided by random people each night!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Jojora? You, like, said you have a PDA. Like, what is that?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, this? It's basically like an iPhone with the features of a smartphone and more. It's the most advanced cellphone ever made and I was SUPER lucky to get this one!" Jojora explained.

"Wait so you have TWO cellphones? That PDA and the one you pulled out before?" Dixie raised an eyebrow. Jojora nodded.

"Wow, a spoiled rich girl! There's always a dime a dozen of them." Wendy laughed.

"Excuse me but didn't you say your father is super rich? So don't even go there you lip-injected freak!" Jojora insulted. Dixie and Toadette gasped and tried not to laugh.

Wendy growled at her. "First off, yes he IS super rich but he doesn't spoil me with money! And secondly, I have NEVER gotten lip injections in my entire life you wannabe!"

"How am I a wannabe exactly? Oh, is it because I actually have a good paying job and my life is set? I smell jealousy!" Jojora laughed at her.

"Why would I be jealous of someone who labels themself as the 'Gossip Queen'? That is soooo high school!" Wendy now got in her face.

"Well I'd rather be someone who seems like they're in high school than someone who acts like they're on their period 24/7!" Jojora got in Wendy's face as well.

"Oh no no no no! Do NOT tell me Mrs. Camera-Whore said that I'm always on my period when SHE is the most demanding person anyone will ever meet!"

"Does anyone know if Princess Peach has any tacos? I'm totally starving for one!" Fire Bro randomly shouted from the pantry room which distracted the girls.

Toad came back to the group and sighed.

"Well, I just checked outside. There are zombies out there too! We're gonna have to find another way out of here."

"Great, just great! I can't believe I'm still gonna be stuck inside this overly-fancy castle with a snobby blue marker colored 'princess', a goomba girl who can't go a sentence without saying LIKE, an insane and escaped convict, the monkey girl with the fake banana hair weave, and the midget toad girl who's been irrelevant in the Mario series for 5 years now!" Wendy ranted.

"Um...what about me?" Toad asked, preparing to get insulted.

"You're cool. You're the only normal one here...besides me of course." Wendy smirked. Toad sighed in relief.

"Oh and you're so perfect!? Do I have to remind you of the time that you STOLE those rings at Halmart last year and got arrested for it!? Quit acting like you're above us all!" Dixie got in Wendy's face.

"Excuse me, those rings were freaking 20,000 coins! Talk about being over-priced! Besides, it's not like you have anything to brag about, that pink hat is tacky as hell and so is your weave!" Wendy retorted and laughed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with her. Where did you get that hat, the dollar store?" Jojora asked and touched her hat. Dixie smacked her hand away.

"My hat and my hair are NOT tacky! And no, I got it at J-Mart, the store where trashy people like you two are shunned!" Dixie yelled.

"Like, can't we all just, like, get along?" Goombella stepped in.

"If you say 'like' one more time, I'll zap you into oblivion!" Wendy threatened and got out her taser.

"She may be annoying, but at least she isn't a total cad." Toadette spoke.

Wendy walked to her and turned her taser on. "Aww look, the pipsqueak actually stood up for herself for once! How cute! Too bad you probably can't defend yourself in an actual fight, eh?"

Dixie ran in front of Toadette. "Stay away from her! You zap her and I'll kill you myself!"

Fire Bro ran out of the pantry. "Hey guys! Look at this purple mushroom right here! It's so cooooool looking, it reminds me of grape juice!" He took a bite out of it.

Jojora backed away from him. "But...that's a..."

Fire Bro suddenly froze and dropped to the ground.

Toad shook his head. "This is gonna be the longest night of my life."

* * *

Kammy, Bobbery, Kooper, Bow, Watt, Waluigi, Miss Mowz, Yoshie, Parakarry, and Lakilester were walking off the castle grounds.

"Yikes! Can anyone hear those screams in distance? So terrifying...all those poor people being killed..." Miss Mowz said and shivered.

"Well, it's their fault for not fighting back. This is why we need the government to force everyone to train in the military, people!" Kammy exclaimed.

"You are one messed up granny." Yoshie added. Kammy stopped walking and turned to him.

"Excuse me? Unless you want to be turned into a half-goomba half-blooper mutant, I suggest you zip your mouth." She threatened.

"Alright you two, knock it off right now. We can't have any of this going on while we escape!" Bobbery said.

"The old dude's right! We should use this as a chance to get to know each other. Parakarry! What is your full name?" Kooper asked. A few of them rolled their eyes at Kooper, but no one said anything to stop him since there was really nothing else to do.

"Uhhh...my full name is Parakarry Kandrova Wingey Kalamari." He answered.

"Geez, try saying THAT 10 times fast." Bow commented.

"Nice! My full name is Kooper Klassivo Kermit Koopa. We both have four names! Yee!" Kooper cheered. "Alright, um, let's see here...Waluigi! What's your favorite color?"

Waluigi raised an eyebrow at him. "Look at my clothes to find out."

"So...black?" Watt asked.

"Are you color blind?" Waluigi retorted.

"Oh. Sorry. Pink?" Watt asked again.

"Seriously now?" Waluigi retorted again.

"I dunno. White?" Watt asked yet again.

Waluigi facepalmed himself this time.

"Gray? Yellow? Blue? White? Brown? HELP ME OUT HERE MAN!"

"IT'S PURPLE! FREAKING PURPLE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!?" Waluigi exploded.

"Dude, calm down. Anger and ugliness is NOT the way to go." Miss Mowz warned.

"I apologize Waluigi. I guess I'm just colorblind. Though, I'm not really surprised since I've been told I mix up a lot of colors before..." Watt sighed.

"Yeah yeah, save the sob stories. Let's get a move on people! We've got a boat to escape to!" Kammy yelled.

"Wait, I still wanna do the whole 'Get to know everyone' thing. Bobbery! What's one thing that you've never told any of your friends before?" Kooper asked.

"Umm...I used to wear these big, very geeky glasses up till my early 20's. I REFUSE to show anyone pictures from that time!" Bobbery angrily stated.

"Nice! So you wear contacts now?" Kooper asked.

Bobbery nodded. "Yep! And I always bring an extra pair with me just in case. Better safe than sorry!"

"Do you think I could borrow that pair, Bobbery? My vision is getting blurry so I have a feeling my lenses aren't gonna be of any use soon." Yoshie asked.

"Sure, I guess." Bobbery handed him the contacts.

"Wait since when did you wear contacts?" Bow asked.

"Ever since I accidentally walked in on Rawk Hawk getting undressed in the Glitz Pit locker room...brrrr!" Yoshie gagged.

"Dude, TMI! TMI!" Kammy shrieked.

Yoshie took his contacts out and put Bobbery's contacts on.

"Ah, so much clearer! Hey wait a second, why are all the trees dancing?"

* * *

Peach, Bowser, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Tiny, Koops, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette and Flurrie entered the hallway to see if they could find the 8 that left.

"Alright, now if I were Luigi, where would I hide at?" Yoshi asked.

"Anywhere that's not in the lobby." Tiny responded.

"Oh excellent! That really narrows it down!" Flurrie excitedly said. Surprisingly, she didn't say it with sarcasm.

"YO WENDY! IT'S BOWSER, YOUR DAD! COME HERE, I HAVE SUGAR COOKIES FOR YOU!" Bowser shouted as loud as he could.

"What!? Sugar cookies!? WHERE ARE THEY!?" Diddy asked while jumping.

"I don't have them you dolt! I only said that because Wendy is literally addicted to sugar cookies so she always comes running to the kitchen whenever I say I have them." Bowser said.

"Oh, is that why she's been gaining so much weight lately?" Birdo asked with a deadly smirked.

Bowser got in her face. "YOU WANNA TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN!?"

"Wait, be quiet you guys. I'm feeling some kind of odd energy coming from the right wing." Rosalina said. They then heard a glass breaking noise coming from said area.

"OH EM GEE IT'S GOOMBELLA! I'M COMING BABYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Goombario dashed down the hallway and everyone followed him.

They turned the corner, only to find a lone Toad zombie slowly walking the other way.

"Damn! It's just a stupid zombie. What a waste of our time. Come on everyone, let's go cook some french fries." Goombario said and started to leave until Peach stopped him.

"Wait, I wanna defeat this guy all by myself. This is perfect training for when I get to be the only known princess that can kick zombie ass!" Peach said and walked up to the zombie.

"Or, you know, you could just have Bowser slice his face off and get it done quicker." DK suggested.

"Nah, I just got a manicure so I don't want to ruin my claws." Bowser said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else shouted and turned to him.

"Umm...I-I mean...OH LOOK! A SPIDER ON THE CEILING THAT LOOKS LIKE PRINCESS ZELDA!" Bowser pointed to a random part of the ceiling and Bombette screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE SPIDERS! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" She cried.

"Don't worry everyone, Madame Flurrie shall save the day!" Flurrie stepped up and fired her rocket launcher at the part of the ceiling where Bowser pointed at (even though there really was no spider there) and blasted it, making a big part of the ceiling crumble down and crush Tiny, thus killing her.

Diddy screamed. "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED TINY!"

"Who?" Flurrie asked back.

"Uhhh...Tiny was that golf player back in the 90's, right?" Vivian asked.

"Wasn't she a cashier at McToads? Or was that Burger Queen?" Yoshi added.

DK scratched his head. "Are you guys serious right now? That was TINY that was just killed! You know, THE Tiny that starred in Donkey Kong 64, Diddy Kong Racing DS and Mario Super Sluggers?"

"Wait, Mario Super Sluggers? Are you talking about that monkey girl? OH! Well, she never interacted with us so she was very forgettable. Yep. The most forgettable female I've ever seen in my 48947846 years of living on this planet." Birdo proudly stated.

"Not to mention she's more irrelevant than Dixie Kong at the moment so...uhh...who were we talking about again?" Goombario shifted his eyes.

"Eh, I can't compete with that. You all have great points." Diddy said and gave a thumbs up. DK smacked himself on the forehead and shook his head.

"Um excuse me people! We have a more urgent situation on the hand!" Peach spoke up.

"Oh! Um, well, be careful and remember to tie your shoes so you don't trip and hurt yourself!" Koops warned.

"Pssshhh, my shoes are ALWAYS tied." Peach laughed and proceeded to walk forward only to trip on her laces and fall over.

"PEACH YOU BIMBO! WHAT DID KOOPS JUST SAY ABOUT TYING YOUR SHOES!?" Birdo screamed.

Peach started to cry. "I'm sorry! I was being too over-confident in myself!"

"Okay, can you please kill the zombie now so we can get a move on? These feet weren't meant to stand forever you know!" Bombette demanded.

Peach got back up and tip-toed to the zombie. She raised up her katana and proceeded to slice the zombie in the neck.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT! YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!" Bowser cheered and started doing the Gangnam Style dance. Everyone stared at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh no! It's stuck in his neck!" Peach yelled as she tried to pull the katana out.

"Quick Peach! Stop drop and roll!" Diddy called out.

"Oh, okay!" Peach replied and dropped to the ground and rolled everywhere she could.

"That was the most pointless thing I've ever seen." Birdo commented.

Meanwhile, the zombie managed to turn around, still alive with the katana stuck halfway through his neck. He started limping toward the others.

"So what should we do now? Should we use our weapons?" Bombette very VERY stupidly asked.

"Nah, I think we should take our time to study the zombies, get a good feel on how they work you know? For example, those eyes! They're more black than the average Toad's! And that teeth, they seem to be a bit sharper which explains why they can poke into someone's skin so easily." Goombario explained.

"Wait slow down! I'm taking notes of this." Koops said as he was writing on a notepad that he got from who knows where.

DK sighed and blasted the zombie's head off with his rocket launcher.

"Ewww! Zombie guts! Excuse me while I gag and try not to remember that awful dance Bowser just did." Yoshi said with a disgusted look.

"Hey, that dance is VERY trendy!" Bowser said in defense.

"Damnit DK, why did you do that!? I was this close to killing him!" Peach yelled.

"Well, you were taking too long. Plus, no one else was doing anything..." DK said and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! Hog all the glory you steroid-induced ape!" Peach pouted.

"Wait a second, I'm feeling some more positive energy coming from down the hall...I think it might be Luigi!" Rosalina said.

"Why are you so weird?" Bombette asked.

"Why are you so rude?" DK jumped at her defense.

"Why do you only have a tie on as your piece of clothing?" Goombario re-directed.

"Haha buuuuuuuuuurned!" Bowser laughed.

"Down the hall, eh? He must be in that closet then!" Peach said and ran to the nearest room that was the closet. She grabbed the knob, turned it and slammed it open.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Luigi screamed and fired off his shotgun.

Peach flew back and hit the other wall. She slid to the ground and died almost instantly.

"...In OTHER news..." Goombario oddly commented.

Luigi stepped out and saw the others.

"Oh hey you guys! I'm so glad you found me!" He cheered.

"Dude, do you not realize that you just killed Peach!?" DK yelled.

Luigi's smile turned into a frown and he slowly turned to look at her body. He cringed at the sight of Peach having a huge bullethole in her chest.

"Well, I-I thought she was a zombie! I'm so sorry!" He started to cry.

"Since when do zombies open doors?" Koops pointed out.

Yoshi came over and patted him on the head. "It's okay Luigi, even though your complete and utter stupidity caused a death we forgive you cause everyone loves you."

Rosalina sighed. "Poor Peach. May she rest in peace and let her soul wander free throughout the world above."

"Okay seriously, what is up with you? You've been saying these weird and creepy sentences all night and it's starting to become annoying!" Bowser said.

"That's what I'M saying! High five!" Bombette cheered and they both high-fived, even though Bombette didn't have any hands...which makes this sentence completely awkward.

"Will you people stop judging her? Maybe that's just how she grew up so she's accustomed to that kind of language! Sorry that she isn't an egotistical bastard or an airhead!" DK jumped in.

"HEY! I AM NOT AN EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" Birdo randomly shouted.

"Um, Birdo? I don't think anyone here thinks that." Vivian replied.

Birdo blushed and laughed and backed away from the others.

"You know DK, you've been coming to Rosalina's defense a lot. Why is that?" Bowser crossed his arms and smirked.

DK started to sweat. "Because...I don't know! I just don't like seeing people getting picked on, that clearly don't deserve it!"

"Yeah. Okay. And my pet Pikachu just gave a birth to a piranha plant. Get out of here with that crap!" Bowser scowled.

"Wait, you have a pikachu!? That's so cool! I wish I had one, but they're so hard to find." Bombette said in disappointment.

"That's because they don't exist...idiot." Birdo spat.

"Well you're one to talk Bowser. You're always kidnapping Peach and making googly eyes at her." DK retorted.

"So? At least I'm actually open about it! Just admit man, you like her. You WANT her. You NEED her. YOU LOVE HER!" Bowser psychotically yelled and laughed.

"Darling, I suggest you take it down a notch because you are really creeping me out!" Flurrie shrieked.

DK rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bowser. Just mind your own business..."

"Well now that Peach is dead, we have to elect a new leader of the group and continue onward! I nominate myself." Yoshi proudly stated.

"Excuse me? Why do YOU get to be the leader?" Bombette got in his face.

"Because I'm the most popular and loved Mario character so therefore I will take the lead." Yoshi replied.

"That literally makes zero sense. Are you sure you don't have a tiny brain in that huge head of yours?" Diddy said and knocked on Yoshi's head. Yoshi smacked him in return.

"Since I'm the strongest person here, I shall be the leader! No comments or objections!" Bowser roared.

"But DK is as strong as you though. Plus, he's actually nice and smart, something you lack. I nominate DK!" Birdo spat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? I can be nice and smart! It's just that people like to piss me off and just because my plans don't always work, doesn't mean I'm dumb!"

Rosalina walked up to him. "His negative energy definitely roots from his childhood, where he was abused and beaten with Lady SaSa CD cases by his dad and having his mom constantly telling him to be an evil adult that captures princesses in pink dresses."

Diddy laughed and rolled on the floor.

Bowser growled at her. "Shut it you creepy space girl! My childhood is left private from the public for all eternity!"

"Can we PLEASE get a move on now? This is starting to become repetitive." Vivian spoke.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be the leader so I'll lead us around the castle to see if we can find the other seven. And I don't care if you object to me being the leader, Bowser...DEAL WITH IT!" DK raised his voice. "Oh and Koops? There's a zombie behind you."

Koops gasped and turned around, only to meet a koopa zombie that immediately started feasting on his neck.

Everyone screamed and backed away from the gory sight.

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE, KILL HIM! I WOULD DO IT MYSELF BUT I'M JUST A LITTLE GIRLY GIRL!" Bombette screamed.

"Watch out." Diddy said and fired his bazooka, blasting away both Koops and the zombie. Blood splattered all over the walls, ground, and even the ceiling.

"Noooooooooo! Poor Koops! Don't worry, I'll tell your girlfriend you died a horrible death but you'll be in a better place from now on...THE UNDERWHERE! Or was it the Overthere?" Yoshi said.

"Goddamnit! Why did Koops have to get killed? He wasn't suppose to die this early, was he?" Birdo asked.

Goombario shrugged. "Looks like things are switching up this time."

"Awww man, I'm gonna miss Koops. Mostly because he borrowed 50 coins from me and still hasn't paid it back." Flurrie pouted.

"Alright, enough sulking you guys! We have to go and find the others and get the hell out of here before anyone else dies!" DK said and they all ran down the hallway.

EOC.

So, people are actually dying because of each other, and not just by the zombies for once! Who the hell is going to survive this chaotic mess? Does DK really like Rosalina? Will Wendy EVER stop being a bitch? What's going on with Yoshie's contact lenses? Find out next chapter!

P.S. Yeah, I realize nothing much happened this chapter aside from Tiny, Peach, and Koops dying. But don't worry, the events that happened this chapter are going to set up what happens in future chapters, so it's definitely going to be more action-packed and drama-packed from here on out.

P.P.S. I know a lot of you are disappointed with Koops dying but don't worry just yet, I'm not done with him...

P.P.P.S. None of the guesses from last chapter were right. It was 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	4. She Did What Now?

_Characters: Luigi Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Waluigi Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Lakilester Goombella Flurrie Yoshie Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz Bowser Wendy Kammy Jojora Fire Bro New Character_

Note: A new character will be appearing this chapter. I have really wanted to include this character as a part of the main Mario cast for a long time in my fics, so I feel like this would be a good start right here.

Toadette, Dixie, Wendy, Jojora, Goombella, Fire Bro, and Toad were walking down the dark hallways of Peach's castle, completely on the opposite side from where the other group was at.

Toadette and Dixie were dragging Fire Bro along with their shoulders since he got knocked out from the poison mushroom he ate.

"Um, is he, like, going to be alright?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, the effects of the poison mushroom should wear off soon. You can't actually die from a poison mushroom unless you eat a bunch of them at once." Toadette informed.

"Can someone tell me why we're even bringing him, again? Do I have to remind you all that he's a fucking psycho and needs to go back to the mental institution!? Not to mention, he has that chainsaw on him. Do you guys really think we can trust him with that weapon?" Wendy yelled.

"I don't know, Wendy. As much as he creeps me out, he's pretty funny! I could see him being a comedian." Toadette said.

"Oh god, she's catching the crazy! Quick Wendy, use your taser on her!" Jojora shrieked.

"Excuse me but there will be no tasing of my sister thank you very much!" Toad yelled back.

"Woah woah woah! She's your sister? I thought you were, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah that's actually a common misconception. We're just siblings. Though, I DID have a boyfriend a while ago..." Toadette led on.

"Ooh you better tell me this juicy gossip right now girl! Who was it? It was Yoshi wasn't it!? I see the way you hang out together sometimes!" Jojora snickered. Toad gave her a disgusted look.

"What!? No! I'm just friends with Yoshi. Besides, he's with Birdo, remember?" Toadette rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand how Yoshi can still be dating that freak of nature. Like, it doesn't even have proper lips so how the hell do they kiss? Don't tell me they use their tongues!" Wendy gagged.

"Ewwwwwwww! You just, like, put that image in my head!" Goombella also gagged.

"Uhhhh, changing the subject! I still can't believe this zombie crap is happening. You would think that this would only stay in movies and stories but nope, it has to happen in our world which will now take a long time to recover from this tragedy." Toad depressingly said.

"Speaking of the world, I need to update my website using my lucky PDA, so I can let any fans that have not been turned into those ugly creatures know that I am still alive and that they should order Toadney Spears' water bottle that I stole from her through my website." Jojora said and whipped the device out.

Dixie rolled her eyes. "Do you always flaunt your rich technology crap to everyone?"

"Yes. Yes I do!" She proudly stated.

"Wait a second, you have your own site? Oh god, and the ego continues to get bigger!" Wendy shook her head.

"Oh, who is the one that is currently rich and pretty AND is always up to date with the media AND has her own three story apartment? That's what I thought so back off biatch!" Jojora retorted.

Fire Bro lifted up his head and groaned. "What...happened?"

"Don't you remember? You ate a poison mushroom and got knocked out?" Toad asked.

"I did!? Wow, that's awesome! Can I do it again?" He asked.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled back except for Wendy.

"Let him! It's not like he would be of any use anyways. Plus, no one cares about him so it's no big loss." Wendy said while looking at her nails.

"Geez, are you, like, always this harsh?" Goombella asked.

"I'm not harsh! I just tell it like it is. There's a difference ya know."

"Yeah, okay, whatever helps you sleep at night." Toadette commented. Wendy suddenly got in her face.

"Don't test me little girl."

"Okay break it up you two, we've already had enough arguing for one night." Toad said.

While Dixie was watching what was going on, she heard the sound of someone sniffing near her ear.

"WHAT THE!? HEY! WHO IS THAT!?" She yelled and turned around, only to see Fire Bro standing there.

"You hair smells super nice! What do you put in it? Can I lick it!?" He eagerly asked.

"Ew! NO! You cannot lick it! Just stay the hell away from me!" Dixie walked as far away from him as she could.

"Aww but I love your blonde hair though! It reminds me of bananas laying in a pool of bananas that are on an island of bananas surrounded by a banana ocean!"

Everyone angrily groaned at him. It's clear they were all tired and cranky and wanted to just get the hell out already.

Jojora snapped her fingers. "Oh! That's right! Toadette, you said you had a boyfriend, right? Mind telling me who it was?"

Toadette shrugged. "I don't see why not. Okay, you're all not gonna believe this but...it was Zip Toad!"

Everyone else squealed in excitement except for Toad since he's already heard about it.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! THE ZIP TOAD? NO. EFFING. WAY! THAT IS LIKE THE MOST AMAZING THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ANY GIRL!" Wendy shrieked and jumped up and down.

"What!? ZIP TOAD? AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!? BUT I'M THE GOSSIP QUEEN, I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON WITH THE MAJOR CELEBRITIES!" Jojora freaked out.

"Like, you are, like, so lucky! How did you guys, like, get on a date in the first place?" Goombella asked.

"Well, I was staying at a hotel in Toad Town because I was visiting my cousin, right? So right before I exit this hotel, I saw him there, eating breakfast at a table all by himself! So of course, there was no way I could pass up this opporunity so I run over there and ask him for an autograph? And he kindly said he would! So after that, he offered me to sit down with him and we just ended up talking for a lot longer than I had expected and...well...to sum it all up, he asked me out on a date and I said yes of course!" Toadette explained.

"Awwwwwww! That is, like, soooooooooo super duper ultra romantic!" Goombella swooned.

"Yeah, romantic...that is until he broke her heart!" Toad exclaimed.

"WHAT? He broke up with you? GIVE ME THE DETAILS THIS INSTANT!" Jojora demanded.

"Okay okay! Well, basically, he dumped me...but I don't even know why! At that point, we had been dating for 3 months and I was actually falling for him! I really thought he was the one! He basically told me that he thinks we're not really compatible and that we're just supposedly 'forcing' this connection and that he wasn't in love with me! God, I was depressed for a whole week! I just don't know why it happened..." Toadette started to sob.

"Ugh, I knew that Zip Toad was just a big phony. It's always the hot ones that dump you first with lame reasons!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Do you think you can send any sexy photos of Zip Toad to my house? I bet that boy has got ripped abs and a tight booty!" Fire Bro seductively said and laughed. Everyone stared in disgust.

"Sooooooooo...anyways, how come you never told me of this, Toadette? We ARE best friends aren't we?" Dixie asked.

"I did tell you it! Don't you remember? I told you the day you came back from your vacation from Kongo Bongo Humpa Jumpa Island. He broke up with me like a week after you came back too!" Toadette explained.

"Oh! I remember now and that's...err...oddly...coincidental...heh heh heh." Dixie awkwardly laughed. Toad raised his eyebrow at her.

* * *

Bowser, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette, Luigi and Flurrie were walking upstairs to the next floor of the castle.

"WENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HELLO!? God, if she's alive then why the hell isn't she responding!? My voice is extremely loud!" Bowser complained.

"Yeah...WE KNOW!" Birdo replied, taking earplugs out of her ears.

"Maybe these castle halls don't echo very well? I would say something very scientific and nerdy about sound, but I figure I would just bore you all to death." Goombario said.

"You got that right!" Diddy added.

DK scratched his head. "Hey wait a second, did we check the kitchen and the leftmost hallway on the last floor?"

"Yes we did dearie. Why do you ask?" Flurrie asked.

"Because I feel like we forgot to do something...but what? WHAT?" DK demanded to know.

"I always get that feeling, DK. I usually just ignore it till it goes away." Yoshi said.

"Sigh...fine. Whatever. Let's check this room. Is this the guest room?" DK asked as he opened the door.

"I think so since I've slept in here before. Princess Peach has the most comfortable yet girly blankets!" Luigi complimented.

Everyone went into the room and noticed how it looked exactly Peach's room.

"Uhh, duplicate much? Does Peach and originality not mix together or something?" Bombette said.

"Well the others are clearly not in here so let's get a move on..." DK said and he was about to exit the room until Bowser suddenly squealed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHOSE PANTIES ARE THESE!?" He shrieked as he pulled out pink panties hanging out from an open drawer.

"Oh my golly gosh is that Peach's? HAHAHAHA! THOSE ARE SO BIG! THEY'RE LIKE GRANNY PANTIES!" Goombario laughed.

"Yeah she has so many in here! What gives? Doesn't she already have enough downstairs in her own bedroom?" Bowser also laughed.

Vivian gasped and snapped her fingers. "Wait, does Peach have a washer and/or dryer?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Yoshi responded.

Vivian gasped again. "The reason why Peach has so many panties...is because since she never can wash and/or dry them, she just throws them away after use and just simply grabs a new one!"

Diddy dropped his jaw. "Seriously? Is this girl really that lazy that she can't even BUY a freaking washer and dryer and have a servant do the work for her? I...have no other words to say..."

Luigi rubbed his chin. "You know, that WOULD explain why I found some panties in her trash the other week..."

"I know, right? She is super rich so she has enough money for an infinite amount of washers in the galaxy! Does she not realize that she's screwing over the textile industry by buying thousands possibly millions of panties and never washing them and just throwing them away? She is wasting resources and I swear to god if that mall-shopping bitch of a royal pain in the ass was still alive I WOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HER USING A BOTTLE OF WINDEX AND THROW HER BODY OUTSIDE TO LET THE ZOMBIES FEED ON HER THEN I WOULD'VE GONE TO MCTOADS AND GET A FUCKING EXTRA LARGE MILKSHAKE, DRINK THAT SHIT DOWN AND SPIT IT ALL OVER LUDWIG KOOPA BECAUSE HE MADE ME LOSE THE MARIO KART WII TOURNAMENT BACK IN 2009! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Bombette angrily screamed and blew up on the spot.

Yoshi walked up to her. "Hey, you. Calm down. Here's an Oreo."

"Yoshi...that's a pillow you just grabbed from the bed." Luigi pointed out.

"Really? Huh. I wondered why it was so big." Yoshi said.

"Okay we are just wasting time here now come on! Let's explore the other rooms!" DK yelled and started to leave until he noticed a few zombies coming after him.

"FUCK IT I CHANGE MY MIND!" DK slammed the door closed on them and the zombies banged on the door.

"What's going on? Why are on earth are you mad at that door!?" Flurrie asked.

"Did you not see the zombies that tried to run in here!?" DK replied and checked his rocket launcher. "Damnit, I'm out of ammo! Diddy, do you have any left in yours?"

Diddy shook his head. "Nope. Sorry! I wish a certain author would give me an unlimited bazooka though and defy the elements of logic...teehee!"

"Why I've got enough ammo for all them sweetie! Just open the door and I've them a taste of...some clever line I can't think of right now!" Flurrie said and aimed her rocket launcher.

"Alright, I'm gonna open the door on 3, okay? 1...2..."

"WAIT HOLD UP HERE!" Goombario interrupted. "When you say on 3, do you actually mean ON 3? Or ON GO? Because people confuse those two all the time!"

"Erm, I dunno. Which one do you think is better?" DK asked.

"Definitely the 'on 3' choice because it actually makes sense. For '1 2 3 GO' it's actually 4 seconds and not 3 like people think." Birdo added.

"But the '1 2 3 GO' choice sounds so much better and professional! We should totally do that one, ya?" Bombette suggested.

"The powers that be tell me that '1 2 3' is the safer choice." Rosalina spoke.

"Powers? What powers? Are you talking about author powers? Start making sense, blondie!" Bowser roared.

"Hey, idiot! Don't break the fourth wall!" Diddy yelled at him.

"OH THE IRONY." Birdo groaned.

"Fine. 1...2...3!" DK opened the door and in came the zombies.

Flurrie pulled the trigger on her rocket launcher and it shot through all their bodies, splattering blood and guts everywhere and pushed them far away with great force. The rocket itself blasted out of the wall and created a huge hole.

"Nice one! Wish I could've caught that on camera and upload it to Youtube and instantly become popular!" Yoshi squealed in excitement.

"Geez, we keep on destroying Peach's castle! What will her ghost think, you guys?" Luigi asked.

"Ghosts don't exist you moron." Bowser scowled.

"Yes they do, Bowser. Oh and by the way, that hole Flurrie just made? Absolutely nothing. If you want to see REAL destruction, check this out!" Diddy swiped Flurrie's rocket launcher, aimed it at the closet and blasted it to pieces.

"Nice! I wanna try it out!" Yoshi grabbed the rocket launcher from him and blasted the dresser and made another huge hole in the wall behind it.

"HEY! YOU JUST RUINED ALL THOSE PANTIES! Um...not like I wanted them or anything, ha ha..." Bowser blushed.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise coming from the already destroyed closet. Everyone gasped except for Luigi who screamed like a little girl and jumped into Rosalina's arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S PEACH'S GHOST! SHE'S GETTING REVENGE US FOR DESTROYING HER CASTLE! QUICK, GIVE ME MY POLTERGUST 3000!"

"Luigi you are such an idiot! You left your Polterblast 9000 or whatever you call it back at the mansion!" Birdo said.

"Wait, is Peach's ghost going to kill us? I've always wondered what it felt like to be killed by a ghost." Yoshi said.

Bowser sighs. "I hope Peach haunts my castle someday...I've been feeling lonely and I really want-" He stops talking when he sees everyone giving him weird looks. "Uhh I mean, how about them niners!?"

"Wait a second you guys, I'm not sensing any ghostly energy, it feels more like a physical presence!" Rosalina said.

Then, a woman was seen standing up and falling out of the remains that was the closet. Her hands were tied up and she had tape over her mouth.

Bombette screamed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S TOADENA GOMEZ!"

Birdo groaned at her. "No you idiot, it's Pauline!"

"Pauline!? What the hell was she doing in Peach's closet!?" DK asked while Luigi went over and untied her and ripped the tape off her mouth.

Pauline got up and dusted herself off. "Thank god you guys found me! I swear, that Peach is fucking psychotic! She invited me over for tea 3 days ago and I drank some of it, then I started feeling tired all of a sudden and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in that closet! I've been there ever since! That bitch has gotten on my last nerve!" Pauline raged.

"She seriously locked you in there!? Wow, she's just as crazy as Fire Bro is!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"...Who?" Was all Pauline said in reply and gave a weird look at everyone. "Uhh, why do you all have weapons that look like they're from the military? What's going on here?"

"To sum it all up, there's a zombie apocalypse going on and we're looking for some of our friends that got lost in the castle. Others have already died too like Peach, Mario and Daisy and...some other irrelevant people that no one cares about." Diddy explained.

"Wait, Peach is dead? AWESOME! But still, zombie apocalypse? Eh I kinda figured it would happen sooner or later. I might as well tag along with you guys since there's no way I'm leaving by myself." Pauline said.

"Wait a second here, who said you could just come with us? Because first, none of us here like you. Second, you tried to hook up with Mario and Luigi when you very well knew that they were dating Peach and Daisy. And thirdly, there's already too many characters in the story!" Birdo exclaimed.

Diddy smacked his head. "WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!?"

"When will you stop being a hypocrite?" Goombario asked to him.

"Are you kidding me, Birdo? That was such a long time ago! I'm over it now, I don't do that stuff anymore! I don't care if you guys don't like me, I still wanna get out of here alive and I'm pretty sure none of you would leave an alive person left for dead." Pauline said.

"Let's just take her with us. Besides, the more help, the better." DK said.

* * *

Kammy, Bobbery, Kooper, Bow, Watt, Waluigi, Miss Mowz, Yoshie, Parakarry, and Lakilester were now on the streets of Mushroom City.

"Can you please tell me again why the hell we're out here on the streets where there are zombies galore!?" Bow yelled.

"Because it's shorter this way! And don't yell at me you snobby bimbo! Unless you want to know how it feels like being a combination of a wiggler and a Shy Guy!" Kammy threatened.

"You seriously scare me, dude. You're like, the devil only female, old, ugly and obnoxious!" Lakilester exclaimed.

"SAY IT AGAIN, BITCH! SAY IT AGAIN!" Kammy screamed and shot a blast of magic at him but Lakilester barely dodged it.

"Kammy you must keep your voice down! We're lucky that the zombies aren't paying attention to us so let's keep it that way!" Bobbery informed.

"Zombies? I don't see any zombies! All I see are walking flowers!" Yoshie said.

"Uhh, are you sure you gave him the right contact lenses, Bobbery?" Watt asked.

"I'm not sure, I never wore them before so I don't know how they are. Though, I do remember the doctor warning me about some side-effects of wearing that pair..." Bobbery said.

"Okay, so we're almost to the castle right now. We can cut through the fence over there and we'll be at Bowser's Castle in no time!" Kammy said.

Yoshie suddenly screamed. "OH MY GOD! TARANTULAS ARE CRAWLING ALL OVER MY BODY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" He started running in circles and brought the attention of zombies towards the group.

"Grrr that idiot! Now look what he's done!" Waluigi scowled and prepared to fight.

"What should we do? Fight them or run?" Kooper asked.

"Obviously run! Once more start coming then we can fight!" Kammy answered and the group ran for their lives while Lakilester dragged Yoshie with him.

"AH! Who's grabbing me? Who is that? Who the hell are you!?" Yoshie repeatedly asked.

"Yoshie, it's me! Lakilester! You know, the guy that had an annoying girlfriend?" He said.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MILEY CYRUS! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT!" Yoshie got out his unlimited sub-machine gun and started shooting away at Lakilester. The poor lakitu screamed as dozens of bullets hit all over his body with blood spurting out at each hit.

Watt witnessed the scene and screamed. "Oh my god, he's gone completely insane!"

"Shit, and he's also bringing more zombies to us! Everyone, get your weapons! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Kammy screamed and in they all went.

"How about some of this!?" Waluigi said and bashed a toad right in the forehead with his steel pipe and juices started squirting out.

"I SET FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE TO THE ZOMBIES! WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE!" Kooper sang while engulfing numerous zombies on fire with his handy dandy flamethrower.

Bow sneaked up behind a random koopa and easily sliced his head off with her axe.

"There. That's enough zombie slaying for one night. Excuse me while I go file my ghostly nails."

"Sorry zombies but you're all going down! Down to the ground! Or...umm...yeah." Watt awkwardly said and shot a zombie right in the eye with her assault rifle.

"Eat my magic, bitches!" Kammy laughed and blasted a wave of magic at a toad and turned him into a cheeseburger.

"Ah, excellent! I've been starving for hours!" Kammy jumped for joy and ate the burger.

"Oh, hello there. My, aren't you a very handsome man- err, zombie?" Miss Mowz complimented on a hunky Toad zombie that was limping towards her.

"Such a shame you're undead otherwise I would've totally given you my number and plant you a fat kiss on the cheek with my rainbow-colored lipstick. Oh well, sorry sweetie but it has to be done!" Miss Mowz then blew apart the zombie's face with her shotgun.

"Stop! Why are you guys killing all these flowers? They're so cute and cuddly!" Yoshie cried.

Kooper turned to him. "Dude, you have to take off those lenses! They're making you see things that aren't there!" But Kooper didn't notice a zombie sneaking up behind him. They bit him in the neck while Kooper screamed bloody murder.

"Woah...that flower is eating Kooper...I don't know whether to feel scared or amazed..." Yoshie gasped.

"Oh no! KOOPER!" Parakarry screamed and shot the zombie with his pistol that was biting him. Kooper fell to the ground while holding his bloody wound.

Yoshie gasped. "KOOPER! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THERE'S A WALKING TV THAT'S COMING RIGHT AFTER YOU!" He aimed his sub-machine gun at Parakarry.

"Wait, Yoshie stop! IT'S ME, PARAKARRY!" He cried and jumped out of the way as soon as Yoshie started firing.

Kammy finished up her cheeseburger. "Can someone control that freaking menace please!? At this rate, he's going to get us all killed!"

Parakarry shot more zombies in the head with his pistol. "Damnit, more of them are coming! We have to go right now or else it will be too late!"

"Well, I would help out and all but I've just got done filing my nails so I really don't feel like ruining them." Bow sneered.

"You're really no help at all, aren't you?" Kammy asked.

Bow shrugged. "Eh, depends on my mood."

"Guys we need to go like NOW! There's too many of them that are surrounding us!" Watt screamed.

"Fine fine! Wait a second, where's crazy dino dude at?" Kammy asked and turned around. She screamed when she saw Yoshie was behind her the whole time.

"You. You're the Bunnyman who stole all of my candy last Halloween! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND EFFORT IT TOOK ME TO GET THAT BAG FULL OF CANDY!? IT WAS EXCRUCIATING! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! IT WAS THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER HAD TO GO THROUGH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"You better stay back now! Don't make me use my wand!" Kammy threatened.

"What? I don't speak your native language, Bunnyman! STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!" Yoshie got out his gun and started firing away yet again at Kammy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Kammy wildly screeched and the bullets pushed her into the zombie crowd, thus suffering a double death basically.

"Hey, free wand! This will go perfect in my collection of materials that I certainly did not stole and earned fair and square." Miss Mowz cheered.

"That's it, I've had it!" Watt angrily said and went over to Yoshie and zapped him which knocked him out. "Parakarry, carry Yoshie! We are out of here!"

"Do you even know where the castle is though?" Waluigi asked.

"No, but I'm sure it can't be hard to find now come on!" Watt led the group through a broken open fence and headed up a small hill.

* * *

Toadette, Dixie, Wendy, Jojora, Goombella, Fire Bro, and Toad were still walking down, what seemed like, the hallway that never ends.

"Ugh, I have to use the bathroom. Do any of you know where it's at?" Jojora asked.

"It's that door right there." Toad pointed to a red door to the left of them.

"Oh, how did you know that?" She asked him.

"It says 'Bathroom' on the door." Toad pointed out.

"Wait, since when did Peach label her doors? That sounds so odd." Dixie commented.

"It's not really that surprising. You could get lost in this castle for hours so you need to know specifically where everything is at. One time, Peach told me that she went out of her room to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, and she couldn't find her way back so slept in the junk closet until morning." Toadette explained.

"That's called stupidity, not confusion. Seriously, Peach has lived in this place for decades now and still can't find her way around the damn place. She reinforces that 'dumb blonde' stereotype! She's a disgrace to all blondes in the universe!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hey! Like, that's so not true! Princess Peach is, like, a role model to millions of people all over the, like, world!" Goombella yelled.

"Yeah, sure...a role model to people that can never defend themselves from a giant turtle that never even hurts her! Anyways, I have to use the bathroom so Jojora, you're gonna have to wait." Wendy said and put her hand on the bathroom doorknob but Jojora pushed her away.

"Are you kidding me right now!? I have been holding it in for over an hour! There's only so much pee that a girl can hold in you know!" Jojora scowled.

"Oh get over it you crybaby! You can wait a measly few minutes can't you? Or is that too much for such an impatient and uptight person like yourself?" Wendy taunted.

"Hey hey hey! I've got the best idea ever! Why don't you both use the bathroom at the exact same time?" Fire Bro suggested.

"WHAT? And how would that work exactly? Not to mention, there's no way I want to be in the same room alone with this bitch!" Jojora insulted and grabbed the door.

Wendy laughed at her. "Like anyone would want to be in a room with you either! It's surprising that you haven't gotten fired from your job, if I was your boss, your ass would be sent out on the first day!"

"Nothing is ever impossible my lovelies! NOW GET IN THERE AND MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Fire Bro then shoved Wendy and Jojora into the bathroom and shut the door on them. "I am SUCH a great motivator!"

Dixie glared at him. "No, you are not."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jojora and Wendy stand up and dust themselves off.

"Alright who the hell does that psycho thinks he is just shoving us in here? I swear, he is THIS close to getting zapped by my all-powerful taser!" Wendy groaned.

"Yeah, that's nice and all now can you please leave? I'm about to use the toilet." Jojora said while lifting up the covering seat.

"What? But I was going to use it! I have to go extremely bad!"

"Sucks bitch! Besides, I called dibs on it first so you're just gonna have to wait."

Wendy growled at her and suddenly grabbed a bottle of lotion and threw it at Jojora's face.

"OW! YOU WHORE!" Jojora lashed back at her and the two started beating each other up like wild animals and made a mess in there.

Everyone else outside the bathroom can hear the sounds of the girls screaming at each other and things breaking, smashing, and shattering.

"Well, this could take a while." Toadette said and sat down.

"Imagine if they both had chainsaws in there...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That would be the best fight ever! Well, I could give them my chainsaw but I've already named it Mr. Wasniahc so therefore he is my BFF!" Fire Bro crazily laughed.

Toad turned to Dixie. "Hey Dixie, I have something to ask you..."

"Sure, what's up?" She responded.

"Do you know anything about why Zip Toad broke up with Toadette?"

Dixie gulped. "N-no. Why do you ask that?"

"Because, when Toadette mentioned that he broke up with her a week after you came back from your vacation, I couldn't help but get suspicious. Not to mention, you were acting weird when Toadette told you that."

Dixie shifted her eyes. "No I wasn't! I don't know what you're talking about! Say, did you know Nintendo is making a new Yoshi game?"

"Wait a second, they are!? That's awe- HEY WAIT! Don't try to change the subject! Now answer me, did you or did you not have anything to do with their breakup?"

Dixie sighed and hung her head. "...Yes. I did."

Toad gasped. "I knew it! There was always this gut instinct I had towards you, but I could never put my finger on it. But now I was right!"

"Look, I already feel guilty enough as it is! I mean...I met up with Zip Toad three days after I came back from vacation when we accidentally bumped into each other and he knew I was Toadette's friend since he's seen us hanging out all the time. Then, we just talked and he told me how he was unhappy in his relationship with Toadette since he told me he didn't like her as much as he did at first and then he asked me out all of a sudden! I knew it was wrong to say 'yes' but I wanted to sooooooooo bad! It was Zip Toad for crying out loud! I couldn't resist..."

Toad shook his head. "How could you? You're her best friend! You knew exactly what you were getting into. And what about Diddy? Why would you cheat on him for!?"

The bathroom door suddenly slammed open and there was Wendy and Jojora standing there, all covered in bruises and bloody marks.

"I. Hate. My. Life." Wendy stated.

Dixie ignored her and turned back to Toad. "Just like Zip Toad, I was also unhappy in our relationship...Diddy changed. He wasn't the same man I fell in love with at first. Me and Zip Toad had so much in common that I thought he could be the best man for me, more than any one I've ever dated! But I still regret going behind Toadette's back and dating Zip Toad, thus causing their breakup a few days later..."

Goombella gasped, with Toad and Dixie not knowing she was listening in the entire time.

"YOU, LIKE, CHEATED ON DIDDY FOR ZIP TOAD WHEN YOU, LIKE, KNEW HE WAS DATING TOADETTE!?" She shouted to the entire world.

Toad smacked his head while Dixie gasped and backed away.

Jojora ran up to Goombella. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Toadette stood up with her jaw dropped, looking directly at Dixie.

"YOU...YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED OUR BREAKUP!?" She yelled.

"Wow. And I thought I was the one that had poor morals." Wendy scoffed.

"Wait, Toadette, it's not what it looks like! Okay, it actually is but...I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" Dixie started to get VERY nervous and scared right now.

"YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!? HOW DARE YOU! I EVEN TOLD YOU THAT I WAS DATING ZIP TOAD YET YOU DID IT ANYWAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Toadette exploded.

Jojora laughed. "Oh man I am SO writing this as an article on my gossip site! This will get me even more viewers which equals popularity which equals more money baby!"

"Did you guys know that my great great great great great great great great grandfather invented cheating in relationships? Yeah, before then, people were actually forced to stay with their lovers!" Fire Bro happily stated.

"Toadette...I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry..." Dixie started to sob.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! BEST FRIENDS DON'T STAB EACH OTHER IN THE BACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON TO EVER DO THIS TO ME!" Toadette also started to sob.

Goombella looked back down the hallway and noticed many zombies coming towards them.

"Uhh you guys? Zombies at, like, 3 o' clock!"

"Okay let's just go we don't have time for this right now!" Toad yelled and grabbed Dixie's hand to drag her with him but Toadette stopped them.

"TOAD, STOP! Don't. Move. A. Muscle." She demanded.

"Wait a second, what are you...OH! I get it now! Haha, you are sooooooo going to be zombie food!" Fire Bro laughed.

"Wait Toadette, it doesn't have to be like this! TOAD, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Dixie screamed and tried to pull herself out of Toad's grip, but he was a lot stronger than she thought.

"Am I the only one here that honestly doesn't care for this situation? So what, Dixie screwed over her best friend for her boyfriend. Deal with it later once we're out of this forsaken place." Wendy said.

Dixie looked back and saw the zombies getting even closer. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey Fire Bro! Wanna sniff my hair again?" She asked.

"Sure, I love sniffing hair! Especially weaves!" Fire Bro said in excitement and ran over until Dixie suddenly kicked him and he landed on the grip between her and Toad and he finally let go as he fell to the floor.

Dixie screamed and ran like she never ran before. Everyone else looked back and saw the zombies were only feet away from them and they also screamed and ran like they never ran before.

EOC.

So, in this chapter we learned that Dixie's a homewrecker, Yoshie's contacts are seriously screwed up, Peach is a little messed in the head for locking Pauline up, and Bowser makes it no secret that he's obsessive about Peach. What kind of chaos will be happening next time? Will Toadette try to kill Dixie on purpose again? Will Bow ever stop being lazy? Will DK ever confess his liking towards Rosalina? Find out in the next chapter!

P.S. I understand if you thought this Chapter was boring and unnecessarily long but I promise that next chapter will be a lot better, because that will be the continuation of the Toadette/Dixie sub-plot where things become even more out of hand and someone from that group dies, and Pauline brings in some drama too.

P.P.S. A cake will be rewarded to anyone who can guess what song Kooper was singing this time.

P.P.P.S. Please vote in the poll on my profile. Otherwise, you may regret it...heh heh heh.


	5. Four In A Damn Row

_Characters: Luigi Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Waluigi Goombario Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Goombella Flurrie Yoshie Vivian Bobbery Ms. Mowz Bowser Wendy Jojora Fire Bro Pauline_

WARNING: There is tons of blood and gore in this chapter.

Bobbery, Bow, Watt, Waluigi, Miss Mowz, Yoshie, and Parakarry were walking through the fields towards Bowser's Castle.

"Come on you slackers! MOVE IT!" Waluigi yelled at Parakarry and Miss Mowz who were carrying Yoshie by their shoulders.

"I don't see you trying to hold this guy up Mr. Thin-as-a-stick! Just turn around, shut up, and keep walking." Miss Mowz scowled.

"Hey guys, I see the castle up ahead! We're not far from it now!" Watt excitedly pointed out.

"Uhh...why are we going to Bowser's castle again?" Parakarry asked.

Watt's smile turned to a frown. "Uhh you know what? I'm not really sure. I know it had to do with escaping...and I think there was a part about sailing on a Lapras and heading over to Cinnabar Island?"

"What?" Everyone else said.

"Sorry, my mind has been full on Pokemon-mode lately. Anyways, even though none of us can remember why we're going to the castle, we might as well stop there and make a refuge." Watt said.

"Fine by me. I'm sure he's got PLENTY of items that I could steal...I mean, uhh...to look at! Yeah. You know, savoring the moment?" Miss Mowz awkwardly said.

"Ugh do we have to go in there? We all know that place probably smells bad and has cobwebs everywhere along with a room that's purely dedicated to Peach." Waluigi complained.

"We are going in there and that is final! I am taking charge of this group so no more complaints!" Watt yelled.

"Excuse me? Who made you the new leader of this group? Where was the conference for this?" Bow sneered.

"Well I kinda just took over for Kammy since no one else said anything about it. Still, do you have a problem about it Bow? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Bow rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just keep going and get to the castle so I can file my ghostly nails without having to be paranoid of what's behind me every 10 seconds."

"I say, Yoshie has been knocked out for quite some time. Are you sure you didn't accidentally kill him, Watt?" Bobbery asked.

"Don't worry, nobody can die from my shocks. Well unless you're in water and I zap it of course...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Watt laughed as evilly as she could until she realized everyone was raising their eyebrow at her. She stopped laughing, sighed and kept moving onward.

"So, do you guys wanna, like, talk about something?" Parakarry asked.

"Like what?" Bow asked.

"I don't know that's why I was asking!" Parakarry replied.

"OKAY YOU DON'T NEED TO GET AN ATTITUDE WITH ME!" Bow exploded.

"I WASN'T GETTING AN ATTITUDE WITH YOU, YOU WERE GETTING AN ATTITUDE WITH ME!" Parakarry screamed back.

"HEY PARAKARRY THOSE ARE NICE SHOES YOU HAVE! IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMEONE STOLE THEM, EH!?" Miss Mowz also yelled.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING!? I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE EARS!" Waluigi joined the yell-fest.

"YOU GUYS DO REALIZE YOU'RE ATTRACTING THE ZOMBIES BY YOUR YELLING RIGHT!?" Bobbery also joined in.

"I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE BEING SERIOUS OR NOT BOBBERY!" Miss Mowz yelled back.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY!? THERE IS NO NEED TO BE YELLING THIS LOUD!" Watt ironically screamed.

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!" Bow cried.

Yoshie woke up and shook his head. "Hey, what's going on?"

"OH MY GOD YOSHIE YOU'RE AWAKE! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Miss Mowz yelled again and hugged the dinosaur.

"What's with all the yelling? Did I miss something?" Yoshie asked.

"I'm not even sure why all of us were yelling in the first place." Parakarry answered.

Waluigi snapped his fingers. "That's right! The contacts! Yoshie, you still have those contact lenses in, right? You have to take them out, they're making you see things that aren't real!"

Yoshie blinked a few times and gasped. "Guys...WHY IS THERE A PURPLE BLOB TALKING TO ME!?"

"Yoshie, that's Waluigi! Don't give in to the contacts! They are pure evil!" Miss Mowz shrieked.

Yoshie started panicking and then screamed as he pointed to Watt. "WHY IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CREEPING UP ON THAT FLOATING LIGHT BULB!?"

"Huh!?" Watt turned around only to get greeted to a zombie. She screamed and immediately shot the zombie in head with her assault rifle. Blood splattered all over her which made her wanna gag.

"Crap, more of them are coming!" Bow shrieked. More zombies started to circle the group.

"Quick, Yoshie! Use your sub-machine gun that can somehow not run out of any bullets and kill these bastards!" Miss Mowz demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do! YOU'RE JUST A TALKING PENCIL!" Yoshie yelled and broke free from Miss Mowz and ran off.

"Wait where the hell is he going!? GET BACK HERE YOSHIE, YOU'RE GONNA GET BITTEN!" Parakarry called out.

Yoshie stopped and examined the 'zombie crowd'. "Wow! So many giant walking bars of candy! Which one should I eat first? Kit-kat? Hershey? Milky Way? Oh my gosh, there's an M&M's bag! I'M COMING SWEETIE!" Yoshie cheered and jumped at the zombie who he thought was an M&M's bag and dropped his gun. The zombie bit into Yoshie's neck which made him scream out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WHO NEVER KNEW CANDY COULD HURT SO MUCH!?" He cried.

"Oh nooooooooooooooo!" Watt yelled, looking at the gory scene of Yoshie getting eaten. The zombies surrounded the poor dino and feasted on him.

Waluigi went over near the scene and grabbed Yoshie's dropped unlimited sub-machine gun.

"Alright, enough screwing around! TAKE THIS!" Waluigi started blasting every zombie he could with the insane amount of bullets that came out from the gun. One by one, all the zombies went down which made everyone cheer for him.

"YEAH! GO WALUIGI! Wow, I actually never thought I'd be cheering for an anti-hero person, or somebody who dresses in purple for that matter." Miss Mowz said to herself. Suddenly, she felt pain on her neck. She screamed out of reaction and knew that a zombie caught her off guard and was digging into her neck.

Everyone else heard her screaming and they turned to her, gasping at the ugly sight.

"No! I refuse to let our very own kleptomaniac die!" Bobbery screeched and shot the zombie with his rifle. Miss Mowz fell over and rolled on her back, feeling weak, hurt and terrified.

Everyone surrounded her and couldn't help but become sad at the sight of her dying.

"Oh Miss Mowz! I'm sorry that it had to come likes this...I'll never forget all the times we hung out together!" Bow said.

"B-but we only hung out once." Miss Mowz corrected.

"Well, I have to make my speech as dramatic and sad as possible." Bow replied.

"We'll never forget you, Mowz. You were a great thief and an even greater flirt. You will definitely be remembered by everyone as the 'Mouse That Was The Biggest Tease' for sure." Parakarry said.

Miss Mowz smiled a bit. "Good to know. Anyways, you guys go on. Just leave me here to turn, but don't shoot me! I still wanna go to that jewelry store on 64th Avenue and wear that big emerald necklace. Then again, since I'll be a zombie, I'm not sure if my empty mind can get myself over there. Oh well, you can't have everything! Anyways, you guys leave me and save yourselves." Miss Mowz said her fantastic monologue.

Watt nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright then. I guess this is goodbye. Come on you guys...let's go now."

As they went off, Waluigi gasped which made them stop.

"Hey wait a second! I just remembered something...didn't we all park our cars in front of the castle when we got here? We could've used those to drive over there and avoid any deaths!"

* * *

Wendy, Jojora, Dixie, Toadette, Goombella, Toad, and Fire Bro all made it to the basement of the castle, successfully avoiding the zombies. However, Toadette was bawling her eyes out while Toad was trying to comfort her and Jojora was excitedly typing something into her phone.

Dixie looked at the sad scene and sighed, clearly guilty and depressed about what was happening.

Wendy walked up to her. "You know, I don't know what's more sad, the fact that you're one of the few people I would ever expect to actually CHEAT on their boyfriend, or the fact that Zip Toad is into monkeys."

"CAN YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!? I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!" Dixie exploded at her.

Wendy stepped back and was shocked a little. She wanted to punch Dixie right in the jaw, but held herself back.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go check to see if the zombies are outside of here." Wendy then walked away and over to the basement door, much to Dixie's relief.

Goombella was the next one to walk up to her. "Hey...are you, like, doing alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? DOES IT!?" Dixie sneered.

"Oh. Sorry, that was, like, a stupid question." Goombella said.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me anyways? You just shouted my biggest secret in front of everyone and totally eavesdropped on the conversation! You're just as annoying as Wendy, Jojora and Fire Bro are!"

Goombella sighed. "I know. I apologize for doing that. But, like, I was just so shocked when I heard it that it was, like, I guess a natural reaction? I mean, I never expected you to, like, do that in a million years!"

Dixie rubbed her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like this night can get any worse anyways. I just wanna get out of here, go home and eat some banana ice cream."

"But hey, despite all of that, I don't think you're, like, a bad person!"

Dixie perked up. "Really? You don't think so? But...I cheated on my boyfriend and betrayed my best friend...oh god, if Diddy finds out about this it will be the end of me!"

"Yes but even so, people make dumb mistakes, like, all of the time! Of course you have to, like, pay the consequences for those mistakes but still, as long as you learn from your mistakes you should, like, be good to go!" Goombella explained.

Dixie smiled a bit. "You know what? You're absolutely right. Not to mention, I've technically already received my karma because last week, I just found out Zip Toad was cheating on me with another girl! I broke up with him right then and there."

"Wow! I totally would not want to, like, date Zip Toad! He seems totally unfaithful and a jackass, am I right or am I right?" Goombella laughed.

"You couldn't be more right." Dixie laughed back.

Meanwhile, Toad was on the other side of the room trying to comfort Toadette.

"I know it hurts Toadette, but I don't want you crying throughout the whole night cause we need to get out of here and we need all the help and support that we can get!" Toad said in encouragement.

Toadette wiped her eyes and nose and looked at Toad. "I know, I know, I understand Toad..." Then Toadette started smirking out of nowhere as if she had an idea.

"Um, can you excuse me for a minute, Toad? I'm gonna go back in the hallway and...'vent' a little." She quickly got up and rushed towards the door.

"Hold on! There are zombies out in the hallway though!" Toad reminded her.

"Do you hear any zombies? Cause I sure don't!" Toadette quickly replied and went back out.

"Hmm. I've got a bad feeling about all of this..." Toad gulped.

"Fire Bro, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jojora shrieked and pointed at him. Fire Bro was holding a blowtorch to his mouth.

"I wanna see how far this flame can go inside my mouth!" Fire Bro said to her and turned it back on as he opened his mouth wide, inserting the blue flame inside it. Dixie ran up to him and smacked it away.

"YOU IDIOT! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" She asked.

"Oh psssshhh! I've survived lots of things that could've killed me! Like, being buried under mud, escaping a burning building, swimming through a pool full of sharks, being chased by a hoard of Yoshis, being eaten by Pac-man, and escaping prison while the guards tried to bomb me with nuclear missiles! Oh, and there was also one time I was walking through the jungle and I encountered Smallfoot, Bigfoot's cousin! He invited me over for dinner in his cave until I realized that he only brought me over so he and his family could have ME as the dinner, but thankfully I had my rifle with me that day...HAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEE HO AH YA!"

Dixie started pulling her hair out. "This is without a doubt the worst night of my life."

Meanwhile, Toadette was out in the hallway with Wendy who was checking for zombies.

"Hmm, none out here. I wonder why they left? I'm guessing they heard some noise that attracted them to somewhere else." She pointed out.

Toadette noticed Wendy had her back turned, which was the perfect moment to make her move. She ran over to a small table that had a glass vase on it, grabbed it, and smashed it on the floor.

Wendy jumped at the noise and turned around, surprised to see Toadette right there.

"Whooooooops! My bad!" Toadette gasped.

Wendy raised her eyebrow. "And what exactly are you doing out here?"

"I came to check on you of course. You know, just to see if you weren't bitten." Toadette lied.

"Really? I thought you hated me?" Wendy asked with her eyebrow still raised.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for you." Toadette still lied.

"Well...whatever. Let's just get back to the basement." Wendy said and started to head back. When her back was turned again, Toadette picked up the small table and threw it at the wall.

"Oops! I accidentally threw the table!"

Wendy turned to her again. "Okay what is your deal!? You better not be making a shitload of noise just to bring the zombies over here so you can kill Dixie!"

Toadette faked a gasp. "What!? Why would I ever do something so cruel for!? You're sick in the head!"

Wendy made a growl. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Oh go jump in a piranha pool!" Toadette retorted.

They both then heard noises of the zombies moaning getting louder with each second passing by. They turned back around to find the zombies slowly making their way towards them.

"SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE OTHERS!" Wendy screamed and ran back to the basement with Toadette.

"Don't tell me...zombies?" Jojora asked.

"Yeah they left for a while when we were out there but then suddenly came back!" Toadette confirmed.

"What? How did they just randomly come back then?" Toad asked.

"ASK HER!" Wendy pointed to Toadette. "She was making a ton of noise in the hallway so she could bring the zombies over here in hopes of killing Dixie!"

Everyone else gasped and stepped away from Toadette.

Dixie started to cry again. "Is this true Toadette!?"

"Wow. Toadette, you are officially the new Fire Bro. Congratulations!" Jojora faked clapped.

Toadette growled. "OH COME ON! Are you seriously gonna listen to the Queen of Bitches over here? I accidentally knocked over one of the vases! Big deal!"

"Yeah, you also 'accidentally' threw the table at the wall! You know what? Maybe you need to 'rest' for a while." Wendy started walking towards her as she got out her taser.

"NO NO NO! Don't you dare even think about it! We just need to find a way to escape from here. There has to be a way out!" Toad yelled.

Then banging and bashing noises were heard from the door. It's obvious it wasn't going to hold for long.

"Uhh...OVER THERE!" Jojora pointed to a small and narrow staircase that lead to a large wooden door that looked like it could lead outside. Toad was the first to reach it and opened it, smiling in relief as it lead outside, but also noticing there were zombies all over the place.

The zombies broke open the basement door and started to flood the room.

"GOOOOOOOOO! MOVE YOUR ASSES! THE LAST THING I WANT TO DIE FROM IS A ZOMBIE! OR A GOOMBA!" Wendy screeched and she shoved everyone in front of her to get out faster.

The last person in line was Goombella, who tripped over one of the steps.

"Wait, you guys! Like, I could use some help here!" She cried out.

Dixie went back and grabbed her hands to try to pull her up but suddenly the zombies grabbed Goombella's feet and they pulled her down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T LET GO OF ME!" Goombella started crying. Everyone else joined in and grabbed a hold of Goombella to haul her up as well.

Toad tried shooting the zombies in the basement in the head, but it was of little use as he was bad at aiming and only shot anywhere else on their bodies.

"God...they're too strong!" Dixie said. The zombies' pull were getting stronger by the second. Her hands were getting weaker and more sweaty. She couldn't hold on anymore.

She let go and fell back, also causing everyone else to fall back.

Goombella screamed as she fell back into the zombie crowd and they all bit her and ripped her body, spilling out massive amounts of blood and organs everywhere.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the god-awful site. It petrified them.

* * *

Bowser, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette, Luigi, Pauline and Flurrie were standing out in the hallways, exhausted and hopeless.

"Well, we have checked everywhere we could. I'm sorry Bowser, but it's possible she might've escaped. Either that or she...you know..." DK said.

"What? I know what?" Bowser asked.

DK blinked. "You know...the part where it's possible she is not dead but not quite alive?"

Bowser scratched his head. "I'm getting confused now. Can you please elaborate?"

Goombario groaned at him. "He means it's possible that she's a zombie now! Geez."

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU ASSUME SUCH CRAP!? I OUGHTA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FLUSH IT DOWN MY GIGANTO TOILET FOR THAT!" Bowser exploded.

"Will you calm down? If Wendy is gone, then she's gone, that's just the way it is sometimes." Birdo stated.

"So now what do we do? I suppose we could hole up into one of these rooms and wait until this mess is over with, but that sounds boring." Yoshi said.

"We can try to find out the cause of the zombie virus, if possible. My senses are telling me that it had originated from this city." Rosalina suggested.

Pauline stomped her foot. "Are you kidding me!? Why would we do such a stupid thing? What we need to do is leave the city and go to Rogueport or Sarasaland!"

"Pauline is right. It's too risk to stay in the city. Not to mention, the military could be coming here at any time and nuke the city! Have you guys ever seen that movie Return of the Living Dead where at the end the military destroys the city? That's probably what will happen here too!" Diddy said.

"Please tell me you did not just compare a movie to a real life situation." Bombette scowled.

"I suppose it'd be better to leave but, I really don't wanna walk out there where there's probably 59835794374364 zombies all over the place. Are the cars still there out front?" DK asked.

"I think so. Since there's a lot of us, we could just take Mario's van and get out of here. But then, there's the problem with Bowser..." Vivian led on.

"Excuse me? What kind of problem is there that I have?" Bowser crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Well...um...your size. I'm not saying you're fat or anything but...you're kinda fat." Vivian confessed.

Bowser growled again. "You people are seriously testing my nerves. Now let's go before I explode and go on a murder spree."

The group walked down a couple set of stairs while Bowser nudged Pauline.

"What are you doing?" Pauline asked.

"Hey, have you ever considered dying your hair back to blonde like in the original Donkey Kong game?" Bowser asked.

"No...why?" Pauline raised her eyebrow.

"Because I think it would look good on you! You would look A LOT like Pea- I mean...Samus when she's not in her suit! Yeah...that." Bowser blushed.

Pauline smacked her forehead. "Look, I already know about your stupid obsession of Peach. She's dead and she's not coming back, GET OVER IT! Besides, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, there's no way in hell I'd ever be with you!"

Bowser depressingly sighed. It was obvious to some of them that he actually missed Peach.

The group finally reached the lobby. However, sounds of zombie moans were heard from outside and it sounded like they were getting closer.

"Oh no! The next wave is coming, you guys! Everyone, prepare to fight!" Rosalina warned.

"My body is ready." Yoshi spoke.

Then the zombies came in, all at once, But these weren't your typical Toad/Koopa zombies...THESE WERE WIGGLER ZOMBIES!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE WIGGLERS! SHOOT, DAMNIT, SHOOT!" Goombario screamed and everyone who had a gun or some type of gun on them, fired away at the hoard of Wigglers, causing a massive splash of blood to spill out. Bodies were piling up as the Wigglers went down each second.

Everyone wiped their foreheads in relief once all the Wigglers were dead.

"Whew. Glad that's over. Now let's get out of here!" DK said but Rosalina stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sensing more zombies heading our way!" She said.

"Great, now what could it be!?" Goombario groaned.

A large group of zombie Professor E. Gadd clones started walking in the castle.

"EWWWWWW! Why are there so many of that pedophile!?" Pauline shrieked.

"I knew E. Gadd couldn't be trusted with that clone machine he made last year! FIRE AT WILL!" Luigi commanded and everyone started blasting the huge group of clones, causing even more disgusting blood and guts to splatter everywhere. Blood was now getting on everyone and as much as they all hated it, they had to endure it.

The firing stopped once the clones were down. All the bodies were either filled with bulletholes or were torn apart.

"Geez, this is VERY coincidential, don't you guys think?" Bombette asked.

"Don't you even go there." Diddy warned.

"Now let's go before the next wave comes!" Birdo said but Rosalina stopped her (again).

"No no no, another wave is coming! This time, it's looking like it's deadlier!" She shrieked.

"What!? Okay, this is ridiculous! Why the hell are there groups of zombies coming in one at a time?" Bowser said.

The new zombie group entered the castle and everyone gasped and almost dropped their weapons.

"No...that's impossible! HOW CAN THERE BE SO MANY CLONES OF THAT ANNOYING CREATURE!?" Diddy screamed.

Bombette started to cry. "I don't wanna do this anymore! Can't we all just go to the Milkshake Palace and drink until we die?"

"E. Gadd must've made clones of these too! But why though? WHY!?" Luigi freaked out.

"Because he's a fucking psychopath, just like Fire Bro and Peach! Now everyone, I know you all think this creature is the most irritating thing to ever live on the planet, but we must be brave if we wanna get out of here! Now, aim your weapons and prepare to fire!" DK commanded.

Everyone nodded and gained a bit of confidence from DK's speech. They all prepared for possibly the craziest zombie fight yet.

And if you're wondering what kind of zombies they are going to fight, I'll give you a hint: What's yellow, is a Sonic character and can talk with high-pitched voice?

"ATTACK THE CHARMY BEES!" DK yelled and the Charmy Bee clones started zooming around everywhere. Even their moaning was high-pitched!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Birdo shouted and used Tiny's sub-machine gun to shoot everywhere she could, killing some of the Charmy clones but also creating a lot of bullet holes in the walls.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was chasing around a Charmy clone while swiping his machete around.

"Come back here you stupid bee! I've always hated you in Sonic Heroes! You made me want to rip my ears off and feed them to my pet dog, Poochie!" He screamed and finally caught up with the clone and sliced the head off.

"Since when does Yoshi have ears?" Goombario spoke, then scratched himself with his gun. "You know what, how DO us characters that have no ears, hear sounds and stuff? How am I even holding this gun if I have no hands? Am I even suppose to be questioning this?"

Flurrie just gone blasting one of the Charmy's head off and turned to Goombario. "It's video game logic, my dear. You aren't suppose to question it!"

"But logically, it makes no sense. In fact, almost everything in the Mario universe makes no sense!"

"Hey, less talking and more shooting!" DK yelled and shot his rocket launcher at a couple of clones which blew up their bodies.

"Am I the only one here that actually likes Charmy Bee? I honestly think he's cute and kinda funny!" Bombette said while hiding behind Luigi.

"Dude, do you like annoying and crazy guys or something? First you like Fire Bro and now it's Charmy!" Diddy pointed out while blasting off one of the clone's legs.

"So Pauline, you say that you have a boyfriend. Mind telling me who it is?" Bowser asked as innocently as possible.

Pauline rolled her eyes. "If you MUST know...it's Zip Toad!"

"Really? Zip Toad? There are tons of rumors that he's a player though!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Those are JUST rumors, Bowser. Sheesh don't be so gullible." Pauline scowled.

Suddenly, a Charmy clone came swooping down to Bowser and immediately bit deep in his neck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" Bowser cried out as more and more Charmy clones flew down to him and joined in on the feasting.

Pauline screamed and backed away, only to get picked up easily by a Charmy clone.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Pauline screamed as the Charmy clone headed for the outside with her, but a bullet shooting was heard and it hit the clone perfectly in the head, dropping itself and Pauline to the floor.

Rosalina helped her up. "Are you alright? Did you get bit?"

"No, I didn't but...was that you who shot that thing?" Pauline asked.

"Yes it was." Rosalina proudly answered.

"Oh...huh."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No it's just...you seem so anti-violence or something."

"Well I said this earlier in the night, there's always an exception!"

All of the Charmy clones were now dead, thank god. Well, except for the ones that were still feasting on Bowser.

"I would shoot these bastards, but this sub-machine gun is out of bullets." Birdo said.

"Just leave it to me." DK said and blasted his rocket launcher toward the feasting group, killing everything in one shot (and also splattering more blood and gore everywhere).

Even though they didn't want to admit it, they felt bad about Bowser dying. Sure, he was annoying and stupid, but he was occasionally funny and it would be more boring without him.

They also looked around the entire lobby. It was more of a mess than it was before. Bullet holes covered the walls and even the ceiling, blood and guts were everywhere you could possibly look, and parts of the ground and wall were destroyed, due to the rocket launchers.

"Let's go you guys...there's nothing we can do for Bowser." DK said and everyone started heading out.

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about fitting Bowser into a car!" Goombario said.

EOC.

So, all of the groups are now outside the castle and heading towards (hopefully) freedom, though at the same time, also heading into zombie territory. However, they are in for a deadly surprise real soon that will bring them all back together...please review.

P.S. Congratulations to Random Person, Daisy Is My Fake Wife, Light Speed, and BoomShroom for correctly guessing the song! You all get delicious Oreo cake. Dig in!


	6. Some Complex Decisions

Population: You do realize that was a completely random number I pulled out of nowhere, right? It wasn't suppose to be nowhere near exact.

_Characters: Luigi Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Dixie Diddy Rosalina Waluigi Goombario Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Flurrie Vivian Bobbery Wendy Jojora Fire Bro Pauline_

Dixie, Toadette, Wendy, Jojora, Toad, and Fire Bro were stuck on what to do next, especially since they were outside were zombies were roaming about and the fact that someone from their group is dead.

"This is just fucking great. What are we suppose to do now!? Where are we suppose to go!?" Jojora complained.

"I have an idea. Since this ugly castle is invaded by zombies now, we can go to my dad's castle through that forest on the other side of this field. That should take us directly to the castle and we'll be safe there." Wendy suggested.

"Ugh, do we HAVE to go hideout at that place that's full of cobwebs, has ugly decor and probably has a shrine dedicated to Peach?" Jojora spat.

"Do you have any better ideas, Mrs. Gossip-Whore?" Wendy retorted.

Jojora clenched her fists and teeth. "...No."

"Good, now come on!"

Wendy led the group through the large field, successfully avoiding any zombie that was in the way or near them.

"Am I the only one here that's sad that Goombella is dead...?" Dixie asked, noticing little remorse from the group.

"Trust me, we ALL feel bad but we can't dwell on it now because we have to get a move on!" Toad replied.

"Plus it's honestly a relief not having to hear that weird chick saying 'like' a zillion times in a row." Jojora added.

The group managed to get to the forest and started slowing down when they noticed there were no zombies in there from what they saw.

"It's quiet in here...TOO quiet." Wendy whispered.

"NOW IT'S NO LONGER QUIET! HEY LOOK AT ME, I'M BREAKING THE SILENCE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fire Bro yelled and jumped.

Wendy smacked him. "YOU IDIOT! Are you trying to draw the zombies over here!? What the fuck is your problem? Are you a crack addict or something!?"

Fire Bro scoffed. "You're just jealous because I can balance a chainsaw on my nose! Watch and learn, girlies."

Fire Bro then actually managed to balance the large and dangerous object on his nose which surprised everyone and even thought it was a bit impressive.

"Um, yeah...I'm just gonna move the hell away from him just in case that thing falls over..." Dixie said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I swear, you people are worse than Amy Rose when she's on her period! NOW COME ON ALREADY!"

The group still kept walking forward, keeping watch for any zombies that may be lurking about. Meanwhile, Dixie caught up to Toadette.

"Hey Toadette...umm...are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"What do you think!?" Toadette yelled in response without even looking at the monkey girl.

Dixie sighed. "Please Toadette, I am truly sorry. It was the biggest and stupidest mistake I ever made. I just got so caught up in dating such a famous and good-looking guy that I forgot about you...and even Diddy too! But I've already received my karma for it because I caught Zip Toad cheating on me recently and I ended it with him!"

"GOOD! You deserve it for being such a backstabbing bitch!" Toadette yelled and finally faced her. Dixie gasped and backed away. She had never seen Toadette's eyes full of rage and hate. It even scared her a little.

"Toadette...you don't mean that..."

"OF COURSE I DO! Now stop talking to me. We are finished here so you better stay out of my way." Toadette faced away again and moved away from Dixie.

"Jesus, are we really going through this again?" Jojora groaned. Suddenly, she got an idea and started walking faster while pulling Wendy with her.

"Hey! Get your pasty blue hands off me!" Wendy shrieked.

"Shut up! I need to talk to you about something. What do you say you, me, and Toad just go on our own to the castle and leave those other three nimrods to fend for themselves? It's obvious that those two bickering tween girls will keep on fighting and bugging us all night and that psycho is probably going to get us killed sooner or later. Us three, we could just go off on our own without any distractions and we'd be able to make it out alive easier and faster." The ice queen explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Those three are total dead weight. But the thing with Toad is that Toadette is his sister, and there's no way he's gonna just up and leave her." Wendy said.

"Good point. But what do you suggest we do then?"

As Wendy was about to answer, a large group of zombies were heard moaning and they all started coming towards the gang.

"Shit! Everyone, prepare to fight!" Toad yelled.

"YEAH! TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Fire Bro screeched and turned on his chainsaw.

"You had better not get close to me with that thing!" Toadette yelled and shot a zombie that came running straight for her.

"Ugh, these zombies are so disgusting and ugly! I hope I NEVER look even remotely like that when I get old!" Wendy complained and kicked a Koopa zombie right in the jaw, knocking it over. She then jabbed the koopa in the eye with her taser and zapped him with it as well.

"There's so many of them!" Toad cried while shooting every zombie that he could see.

"HI-YA!" Jojora yelled as she jumped and sliced a female Toad's head off with her Katana. "Yuck! So THAT'S what the inside of a neck looks like..."

"Mr. Wasniahc, meet Mr. Zombie-who-looks-like-Justin-Bieber-in-his-60's!" Fire Bro cheered and sawed the said zombie's body in half, spilling out gross amount of blood and intestines and other organs.

Dixie carefully aimed her sniper rifle with each zombie that she saw. She successfully shot three zombies in a row, right in the head with her weapon, feeling very accomplished.

Dixie backed up a little bit, only to bump into Toadette.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry Toadette! I didn't mean to!"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way!" Toadette said and angrily pushed Dixie back, which made Dixie fall right into the hands of two koopa zombies. They immediately dug into her neck while the monkey screamed out for dear life.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the gory scene.

"Oh no! DIXIE!" Toad cried and gasped.

"Don't worry, I will save the day!" Fire Bro ran up to the mess and sawed both the zombies head off, and surprisingly didn't saw off Dixie's head with them.

Dixie fell to the ground, not making anymore movements.

"Oh my god...D-Dixie? Are you...still alive?" Toadette asked while stepping closer to her body. She actually felt like she wanted to cry at that moment, realizing what she had.

"You bitch...YOU FUCKING MURDERED HER!" Wendy screamed.

"Excuse me!?" Toad turned and faced her.

"I saw what happened! Dixie and Toadette were arguing then all of a sudden that idiot pushed her into those two zombies and killed her! SHE HAS GONE COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wow...so I was right. She really IS the new Fire Bro!" Jojora said and shook her head.

"Wait a second, there is a clone of me? Why wasn't I told about this!?" Fire Bro growled.

Toad turned back to Toadette. "Toadette? Is this true?"

Toadette didn't respond nor did she look at him. She just kept staring at the dead body of Dixie.

Wendy looked all around her and saw that no more zombies were in sight. "Come on, let's go now. We don't have time for this crap."

Wendy, Jojora and Fire Bro left while Toad stayed with Toadette, demanding to know if she actually did kill Dixie.

Toad was going to ask her yet again, but was interrupted by the sounds of zombie Dixie rising from the ground and barely standing up. She raised her arms and slowly limped towards Toadette.

Toadette gulped and shed a tear. Dixie wasn't even recognizable anymore. She looked like a completely different person. It wasn't Dixie.

Toadette slowly raised her handgun up to Dixie's forehead, shut her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Pauline, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette, Luigi and Flurrie made it outside and noticed all the cars were still there and they seemed still intact.

"Alright, which car should we use to leave?" Diddy asked.

"Definitely not Wario's ugly yellow taxi-looking old school car. Seriously, I did NOT know he was still living in the 50's!" Yoshi complained.

"Hey you asshole, that's MY car!" Bombette roared.

"We'll take Mario's mushroom van. It's big enough for all of us to fit in there I think." Goombario said.

"Wait, hold on a second! We need to get Mario's keys in order to drive it...which means we have to go back in the castle and look for them." DK groaned.

"Damn, I really wish Fire Bro was here right now. He of all people would know how to hot wire a van and get it started automatically." Birdo said.

"Actually you guys, Mario's keys are probably in the van already. He tends to have a habit of leaving them in the ignition after getting out of the van..." Luigi confessed.

"Oh yes! Thank god for Mario's stupidly unhealthy habit! Let's go!" Birdo said and the group rushed to the van. DK got in the driver's seat and there indeed was the keys in the ignition. Diddy got in the passenger seat and everyone else got in the back.

"Alright everyone, this could get bumpy..." DK said as he turned the ignition on and backed the car up a bit and then drove off, hitting a few zombies on the way out.

"So, where are we heading to now?" Vivian asked.

"I was thinking of going to the harbor, getting a boat and then going off to Rogueport but I doubt that there are any left and if there are, I'm not sure how we'll drive them since I doubt any of us knows how to steer a boat. So I was thinking, maybe Sarasaland? I'm not sure if that place has been invaded yet but it's worth a shot and it will be easy to get to." DK explained.

"Sounds good enough for me. I just want out of this forsaken place!" Pauline complained.

"Speaking of forsaken, did you guys that I have a movie coming out this summer? It's called 'My Mom Was A Ceiling Board' and it comes out on July 33! I filmed it last summer and I'm so excited that it's about to be released because this may be my shot of getting my name back into the industry!" Flurrie squealed.

"Okay, first, what does the word 'forsaken' have to do with your movie? Two, there is no such date as July 33. And three, no one's going to see a movie with such a ridiculous title!" Goombario said.

"I dare say, you're just jealous because I received 500,000 coins for simply playing the main role in the movie! I bet you haven't even earned that kind of amount in your entire life!" Flurrie retorted.

"Money isn't the most important thing in life, you airhead. At least I'm not the most hated partner in the Paper Mario series!" Goombario spat.

Flurrie gasped. "My goodness! You really are such a little brat, aren't you!? I have to ask you something, were your parents related before they were married?" Everyone else almost busted out laughing at that comment while Goombario was fuming red.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Goombario jumped at Flurrie and knocked her over and they both started beating the crap out of each other.

"Wow, Goombario may seem little, but he sure can be tough." Birdo said as she watched the fight.

"Birdo, I have to ask you something...were you the one who ate my watermelon at Daisy's birthday last month?" Yoshi asked.

"Uhh, why the hell are you asking this now?" Birdo questioned.

"I dunno, it just randomly popped in my head a second ago. So, did you?" Yoshi asked again.

"It was me, Yoshi!" Luigi spoke. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I think I may have an addiction to watermelons, but I didn't mean to eat all of it though!"

"It's okay Luigi, but since you have ate my most favorite fruit, you shall pay for your awful sins!" Yoshi raged.

"What? WHY!? It was just a watermelon though, Yoshi! You can buy it at the supermarket for crying out loud! You're taking this way too far!" Luigi cried.

"Oh, it wasn't just any watermelon...well...okay, it was but watermelons are my favorite fruit of all time and since that was suppose to be MY watermelon that I was going to ingest, you will receive your karma. You won't receive it now...but you will soon, OH YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yoshi crazily laughed and accidentally fell over the seat while Luigi gulped.

"This isn't looking good for you, Luigi. Yoshi's energies are red, which of course, means bad and also crazy. Also, Yoshi has a history of being fed fruits all of his life by his parents and never any sweets, because his parents thought eating even one candy bar meant that you will instantly gain a thousand pains and get a heart attack which explains his oddness." Rosalina explained.

Pauline rolled her eyes at the situation and stared out the window. "God, I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaks. I really hope we get saved soon otherwise I just may shoot myself...or everyone else."

"I don't think they're that bad, honestly. Certainly better than Wendy Koopa, she can be so rude!" Vivian added.

"I've never met her before, but I've heard awful things about her. Was she in your group?" Pauline asked.

"Yeah she was, but she somehow got split off from the rest of us along with a few others so I don't even know if she's alive or not." Vivian answered, not even looking at Pauline but actually looking at DK. Pauline noticed this.

"Interesting...hey! I've seen you stare at monkey boy for a couple times now, with that certain 'look' in your eyes. Do you like him?"

"H-huh!? No no no! Of course not! Pfff, what kind of question is that? Heh heh heh..." Vivian nervously responded but noticed Pauline had crossed her arms and was smirking at her so she gave up. "Alright fine, I like him but I can't tell him because he likes Rosalina!"

Pauline stopped smirking. "Wait, WHAT!? He likes...that creepy space chick? What the hell!? How do you know this!?"

"Well, he's made it pretty obvious a couple times before we found you back in the castle that he likes her...not to mention, Bowser called him out on it and DK didn't really deny it." Vivian explained.

"Wow...a monkey liking a space queen. That's such an odd pairing! No way in hell should a monkey ever be with a human!"

"What? Don't you think that's kind of ignorant considering you're dating Zip Toad?" Vivian pointed out.

"Well it's different for me because it's ZIP TOAD! Everyone wants to go out with him! But a monkey and a human mixed together? The result from that is some pretty screwed up-looking offspring not to mention, people won't be here for a human and monkey being together. It's never gonna happen. Also, how did you find out I was dating Zip Toad?"

"I overheard you talk about it with Bowser and...well, that's your opinion but I still think you're being ignorant."

"Whatever. But, I think I've got an idea an idea to get you and DK together." Pauline smirked again.

"Really? How so?" Vivian got excited.

"You'll see. Just leave it all to me."

DK turned his head around to the others. "Were you guys talking about me?"

Rosalina suddenly screamed. "DK! IN FRONT OF YOU, LOOK OUT!

DK turned his head back and screamed when he saw a streetlight pole in front of him that he couldn't avoid. Everyone screamed as the car crash into the pole, shattering the glass and knocking everyone over, except for Diddy who flew out the front window and landed on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" DK asked.

Suddenly, the dreaded zombie moans were heard and everyone in the van saw them all heading for Diddy. Since Diddy was hurt from the crash there was nothing he could do to escape. The zombies crowded over him and began feasting on him while the poor monkey cried bloody murder.

"Diddy, you are such an idiot! Why didn't you wear your seatbelt when DK told you to!? WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYY?" Birdo yelled.

DK tried starting up the van but it was no use.

"Crap! Everyone, we have to get out and move on foot!" He ordered and everyone got out the van and ran away from the disgusting feast scene.

The group got out on the streets, noticing the abundance of zombies limping about. They then heard gunshots and screams from afar.

"You all hear that? It sounds like it's coming from over that hill there! Come on!" DK said and led the group up to a short hill, hoping to group with other survivors.

* * *

Bobbery, Bow, Watt, Waluigi, and Parakarry were running through the fields, slowly approaching Bowser's castle.

"We're almost there you guys! Just a little bit further!" Watt yelled in encouragement.

"Shit, those fuckers are gaining up on us!" Waluigi called out, noticing that the huge crowd of zombies were literally only a foot away from the group.

Bobbery got out his rifle and started firing shots at the crowd as best and accurate as he could, only managing to kill one of them, while just hurting the rest.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" The sailor screamed as the recoil from the Rifle made him fall over on the ground, completely helpless.

Parakarry turned around and screamed at what he saw. "NO! BOBBERY!"

"GO! JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Bobbery demanded as the zombie crowd gathered all over him and began biting into and ripping apart the poor sailor.

Parakarry tried his best to continue moving on, and tried not to burst out crying at least until he was safe at the castle.

Bow was the first to reach the front door. To her relief, it was unlocked so she slammed it open.

"QUICK! GET IN NOW!"

The other three survivors safely made it in and Bow shut the door, locking it door. Banging on the door immediately ensued so Parakarry and Waluigi grabbed a nearby table and put it up against the door. Watt and Bow also moved a large shelf as best as they could, and let it fall against the door, thus securing it more.

"Whew! That was definitely a close call." Watt said.

"Wait a second, where the hell is Bobbery? Don't tell me that he..." Bow didn't want to finish her sentence.

Parakarry nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, he's gone. I saw it happen...I don't think I'll ever forget that scene happening."

Waluigi angrily stomped his foot. "God I FUCKING hate this! Where is the goddamn military when you need them?"

"I'm guessing they either got overrun by the zombies or just decided not to kill off the zombies that are in this place...OR they're planning a huge attack and they're taking their sweet time to do it. Either way, I still wanna get out of this place as fast as possible." Bow said.

"Well behind this castle is a shortcut to the harbor since I remember someone in our group talking about it. It was probably the old hag, Kamella or whatever you call her. However, I'm hesitant to go back out there considering there is most likely gonna be zombies at that part as well!" Parakarry pointed out.

"But we don't have to go out there just yet. Let's just rest in here for a while and look around I guess. I'm gonna go see if the other Koopalings are here, so we can let them know what's going on since Wendy said her brothers were staying here." Watt said and went off in to the hallways.

"Hmm. I'm gonna go explore this place a little. I actually find it a bit fancy! I was expecting the place to be filled with garbage all over the place along with a home for Spiders, but I was wrong. Anyone care to join?" Bow offered.

"I'll go. I've always been curious to see what is inside of Bowser's castle." Parakarry answered.

"I'll just stay here and watch the door. I don't think my skinny legs can handle any more standing around." Waluigi said and sat down on a nearby dirty sofa while the other two went off.

Watt knocked on one of the Koopalings' doors. She knew it was one of their rooms considering the word 'Lemmy' was engraved at the top of the door.

She waited a minute but no response. She knocked again. Still no response.

Watt decided to open the door, being on guard just in case Lemmy would come out of nowhere and attack her in self-defense. The light shone from the hallway and into the room. She could see Lemmy's bed, but the koopaling himself wasn't there and it looks like the bed hasn't even been slept in.

"Huh. This is weird..."

Meanwhile, Bow and Parakarry entered the kitchen.

"Yes! A kitchen! Hopefully Bowser has some treats in here that's edible for everyone to eat and not just for himself!" Parakarry exclaimed as he searched through the cabinets.

"Ugh, I wouldn't even touch a food or drink that Bowser has. What Bowser considers good food for him, is probably considered poison for everyone else." Bow stated.

Parakarry got done searching the cabinets and depressingly sighed. "Great. No food whatsoever. Maybe there's some in the refrigerator..."

He opened said fridge and screamed when he saw a rat jump out of there and crawl away.

"Okay, I am already creeped out by this place! Let's go somewhere else that's NOT rat infested." Parakarry complained and the two went upstairs.

As they both kept walking down the large and dusty hallway, Bow stopped and looked at a door that had one of those passcode things next to it, in order to open it..

"Wait Parakarry, this door right here..." Bow said. Parakarry turned to where she was looking at and raised his eyebrow at it.

"Wow! A door that has a pass code to get in. Obviously there has to be something good in there if it's so secured." Parakarry said.

"Luckily, I am a boo so therefore I can put my invisibility to use right now!" Bow cheered and turned invisible. She went through the door and got into the room. What she saw in there made her scream.

"What!? What is it!?" Parakarry said in sudden panic.

"Parakarry...you...you have to see this!" Bow yelled and opened the door from her side. Once Parakarry could clearly see the room, he also screamed.

The room was basically a shrine for Princess Peach. There were posters, drawings, and paintings of her scattered all over the walls and even the floor! Magazines with Peach on the front cover were seen too, along with like 50 copies of the Super Princess Peach game. And to top it all off, there was a wax statue of Peach at the very back of the room!

Bow and Parakarry suddenly fell to the floor laughing, not being that surprised that Bowser was obsessed with Peach.

"OH MY GOD, THIS...THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!" Bow said while still laughing and got out her phone and took a picture of the room.

Meanwhile, again, Watt got done searching all of the Koopalings' rooms downstairs.

"This is so weird! Where could they be at? I'm guessing they might've escaped after hearing what happened but I dunno...something just doesn't feel right."

As she was about to walk back, she heard a loud bang noise that made her jump and turn around. The only place where that noise sounded like it came from, was the door in front of her that was at the very end of the hallway.

She slowly walked forward to the door, preparing for the worst that could happen. She grabbed the door handle and slightly pushed it open.

EOC.

So, everyone is literally becoming close to re-grouping again. But little do they know that the horror won't stop once they arrive and think they're safe at Bowser's castle. Who the hell is going to die next? Who do you think is going to survive this chaos? Please review. Oh, and vote on the poll plz.


	7. Unfortunate Regrouping

Anyone like the new image I posted for this story? I think it fits quite well with the theme. Oh and it was also my birthday yesterday! I'm so happy to finally be 18!

One last thing, there is going to be a shocking reveal at the end of this chapter. (Or maybe not shocking, depends if you saw it coming or not).

_Characters: Luigi Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad DK Rosalina Waluigi Goombario Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Flurrie Vivian Wendy Jojora Fire Bro Pauline_

Jojora, Fire Bro, and Wendy were still walking their way through the gloomy and creepy forest.

"So, did I ever tell you guys about the time I traveled to Rogueport and started a HUGE riot with the entire place? Seriously, I don't know what their problem was, I only stole 1000 coins from the Casino area!" Fire Bro ranted. Jojora and Wendy rolled their eyes, not even bothering to respond to him.

The blue fairy nudged Wendy again. "So, um, about what I said earlier about ditching and just us two going off? I still believe that's a good idea."

Wendy sighed. "You're right. Fire Bro is literally gonna slow us down and probably get us killed. We have to ditch him."

The girls turned around and faced the maniac.

"Hey Fire Bro! Do you like diamonds?" Jojora asked.

"Ohmigosh, I LOVE DIAMONDS! Did you guys know that I stole a million coins worth of diamonds last year? Yeah, I totally almost got caught by the police but thankfully I had an invisible cap with me which made everything fantastical!" He cheered.

"Um, okay then. Anyways I think I saw some diamonds sparkling in the east area over there, but I'm not sure. Can you check it out for us?" Jojora nicely asked.

"Aye aye captain!" He said and zoomed off into the darkness.

"Wow. How did you know he liked diamonds?" Wendy asked.

"I didn't. It was just a lucky guess." Jojora smirked.

"Interesting...you're not as dumb as I thought you were!" Wendy laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Now let's start walking faster so Fire Bro won't find us and we can get out of this spooky place." Jojora said and the two began power-walking. A few minutes later, they got out of the forest and saw the side of Bowser's Castle that was literally within running distance.

"Oh YES! PARADISE! Wait...did I just actually say that?" Jojora questioned.

"Come on, let's get in through the back door before a random zombie hoard shows up out of nowhere like they usually do!" Wendy said and the two girls ran for their life.

Luckily, they chose the safer route since all the zombies were still banging on the door at the front.

They were only a few feet away from the back door...that is, until Wendy tripped over and faceplanted into the wet grass.

Jojora couldn't help but laugh. "Geez girl, you alright?"

Wendy got back up and spat and wiped the dirt off her face. "You bitch! You totally tripped me AND I broke a freaking nail!"

"What!? No I didn't! You tripped over your clumsy self! Stop blaming me for your problems you bimbo!" Jojora spat back.

Wendy made a loud growl and attacked Jojora. The girls rolled over each other while they smacked, punched, bit, kicked, and screamed at each other like there was no tomorrow. If the zombies didn't kill them soon, they would certainly do it to themselves.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Fire Bro jumped in front of them.

"Yeeeeeeeeeee! I got the diamonds you guys! My life is complete!" He cheered while holding a brown bag, presumably containing the diamonds.

The girls stopped fighting and stared at him.

"WHAT!? How did you get here- I mean...um...congratulations?" Wendy said.

"Wait a second, you FOUND the diamonds? But I wasn't even being serious! There were no actual diamonds back there!" Jojora exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? They were so totally there! Well actually, I found this bag of diamonds next to a body that was ripped in half with his intestines spread out everywhere so I assume it was a thief who stole from the jewelry store but I consider this my lucky day either way!" Fire Bro cheered again.

"Fantastic." Wendy groaned, not wanting the psycho back in the group.

"Well, whatever! Let's just get inside." Jojora demanded.

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette were still talking to each other.

"My god...you actually shot her..." Toad said, still staring at Dixie's bloody body.

"What was I suppose to do? She turned into a zombie, I had no other choice. It had to be done." Toadette harshly answered.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But still, did you really kill Dixie on purpose, Toadette? Please tell me, I'm really dying to know at this point...no pun intended." Toad begged.

"Okay yes I did it! I killed her! I pushed her into the fucking zombie because I was still completely pissed off at her! There, are you happy now!? Are you satisfied!?" Toadette shouted and started sobbing again.

Toad lowered his head. "I'm not happy. You two were best friends...it feels like I don't even know you anymore, Toadette. This all feels so strange."

"I'm sorry, Toad...I don't know what came over me. I mean it. I was totally stupid and wrong for doing that to Dixie. God...I feel so fucking worthless right now! I should've just ignored it until we got out of here but no, I chose to be a bitch and let out all my rage at her. I'm completely disgusted with myself!" Toadette cried.

"Toadette, even though I don't like what you did, you're still my sister and I could never hate you. But, we have to go right now. The others have already left us and I have a bad feeling those annoying zombies could come out of nowhere at any moment!" Toad said.

And he was right, those god-awful moans of the zombies were heard and they were getting louder. The siblings saw a huge group of them coming right towards them.

"Okay, we have to go right now!" Toad tried to drag Toadette along with him but she pulled away.

"NO! Toad, you have to go without me. I will handle these motherfuckers. Tell the others that I love them and that they promise to never forget me!" Toadette said as she got her handgun out and picked a large, thick, and pointy stick.

"WAIT WHAT? Toadette, that's freaking insane! I can't let you do that! You'll get killed! Plus, you're my sister! I'll feel like a part of me would just disappear!" Toad started to cry.

"I'm sorry Toad...I have to do this. Please be careful. NOW GOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette yelled and charged into the zombie crowd, shooting and stabbing everything that she could.

Toad didn't want to see the inevitable mess that would come so he just ran for his life, as fast as he possibly could. He held his tears in, knowing that it would just slow him down. He couldn't believe someone so close to him died just like that. It's the most terrible feeling and experience in the world.

* * *

Pauline, DK, Rosalina, Vivian, Goombario, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette, Luigi and Flurrie were walking their way through the fields, trying to figure where those gun shots came from.

"Well, I don't see any people out here...err, people that AREN'T zombies that is so I'm guessing the people that fired those shots are A. Dead, B. Already escaped or C. We were all having a group hallucination." Goombario explained.

"How much you wanna bet it came from Bowser's castle? I can see the ugly place from over here!" Birdo said.

"Wow, you're right Birdo! It IS super ugly! Then again, this is Bowser we're talking about so we shouldn't be so surprised." Yoshi added.

"We might as well head on over to his castle since we're kind of walking in the direction to the place. We're lucky no zombies are near us right now, though I think I see a big group of them at the front of the castle..." DK said.

"I don't care where we go just as long as it's not outside and safe from those demons of hell known as zombies!" Luigi shrieked.

"Demons aren't zombies you sourpuss. There's a reason why they have two completely separate and different names and meanings!" Bombette spat.

"Oh, drat! I just remembered something! I was suppose to have an interview next week with Toadrah Winfrey about my upcoming movie and my comeback to the media. But now since this disaster is going on, my interview will never happen! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Flurrie started to cry over-dramatically while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Is she seriously still going on about that dumb movie? Seriously, no one cares. GET OVER IT." Birdo yelled.

"How dare you! I am an actress of the ages and I certainly have had more success in the movie industry than you ever will in your entire life so stick a pipe in it!" Flurrie retorted.

"That's nice and all but tell me, how many games have you starred in again? 1? While I have starred in around 25 games, not including cameos, so HA!" Birdo taunted.

Pauline shook her head and wanted to rip her hair out by how irritating everyone was getting to her. She then spotted DK walking up ahead away from the others, so she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to do her 'plan' right now.

"Hey DK! I haven't really got the chance to talk to you one on one so...how ya been?" Pauline asked as nicely as she could.

"Um...I've been fine I guess...minus the whole zombie situation. You?" DK asked back.

"Ah, same old crap. Nothing ever changes with me. But anyways, I heard that you like Rosalina. Is this true?" Pauline asked again.

DK almost fell over when she said that. "W-what? W-who told you that!?"

"Well...um...everyone." Pauline half-lied.

"HUH!? They...know!? But...ugh, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, I was confronted about it a couple times in front of everyone but I didn't really deny it so I guess they all figure I like her...including Rosalina."

"So you DO like her then?" Pauline asked yet again.

"Yes I do, but why do you ask?"

"Because DK...I'm gonna be honest here, she isn't a perfect match for you."

"WHAT? Why the hell do you say that?"

"Because DK, let's face it! You're a monkey, and she's an intergalactic human from outer space. You two are completely different from each other. You're wild and loud, she's laid back and gentle. It just wouldn't work out, DK. Trust me on this, I've been through this before and I really don't want the same to happen to you."

DK faced away from her, taking all the information in. He was starting to feel a little let down.

"Well...why do you care so much about what happens to me then?"

"Because, despite our conflicts a long time ago, you're one of the few people I actually care about considering you don't abuse your power and are a real leader. Plus, your best friend, Diddy, is dead! I don't want you to go through anymore pain. Please trust me on this."

"Well...I suppose you might be right. Plus...I guess there's a reason why she hasn't really talked to me through this whole night. I mean, she never showed any reaction toward me liking her and when I look at her, she'll sometimes face away."

"There you go, DK. Just another reason why it's not gonna work out. Besides, why date an otherwordly space queen when you can go out with someone more 'natural' like, oh I don't know...Vivian?"

"Excuse me? Vivian? Out of all people?"

"Keep that into consideration!" Pauline then walked away, feeling proud of herself and walked next to Vivian.

"Um, what were you two talking about?" Vivian asked.

"I just made the two supposed 'lovebirds' more distant from each other so once we get to the castle, sweet talk DK and he's all yours!" Pauline said with a wink.

"Pauline, this doesn't feel right! I mean, it's bad enough that you try to break those two apart but for me to get with DK after all that seems completely selfish on my part!" Vivian defensively said.

"Oh, just get over it. You'll feel better once you actually do it and then you can thank me later by paying me 50 coins." Pauline flipped her hair and walked away from the Shadow Siren. Vivian was starting to get ticked off at Pauline.

"Wait a second you guys. I'm sensing an extreme wave of negative energy at the front of the castle, there is no way we'll be able to get through there, even with the weapons we have! There might be a back entrance that we can use, which is undoubtedly safer." Rosalina said.

"Hey, I'm all for the safer option. Let's go around to the back!" Luigi said and the group started running all the way around the castle and managed to get to the back...and also managed to grab the attention from some other zombies.

"Hurry, hurry!" Birdo yelped, being the first one to get to the back door. She slammed it open and went in followed by Yoshi, DK, Rosalina, Vivian, Pauline, Goombario, Luigi, and Flurrie. Bombette was running incredibly slow.

"Guys, wait the hell up! My extremely short legs don't give me much of an advantage here!" Bombette yelled.

"Not an excuse Bombette considering my legs are just as short as yours!" Goombario teased.

"Shut up Goombario! I'm tired of hearing your smart ass remarks!" Bombette spat.

Suddenly, a zombie came charging right towards Bombette at a very fast speed. She didn't even see it coming.

"OH NO! LOOK OUT, BOMBETTE! TO YOUR RIGHT! I MEAN LEFT! I MEAN RIGHT! I MEAN...UM...PANCAKES!" Yoshi randomly yelled.

The zombie barged into Bombette and bit deep into her skin. Bombette screamed bloody murder as blood from her skin was spilling out the more the zombie dug in.

"Oh my god, that is so gross! Close the fucking door!" Pauline said in disgust and slammed the door.

* * *

Waluigi was feeling very tired. He knew he couldn't fall asleep because he had to make sure the zombies won't break in, but he wanted to nap oh so badly.

"Oh...five minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt...or ten...or thirty..." Waluigi said as he laid out on the couch and shut his eyes.

"WALUIGI!" Bow shouted incredibly loud which made Waluigi shriek and fall off the couch.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? DID THE WORLD END!?" He screamed.

"No, silly! We need to show you something that me and Parakarry found earlier! It is sooooo hilarious!" Bow tried to keep herself from laughing and got out her cellphone.

"Oh...joy." Waluigi said in sarcasm.

Suddenly, they all heard stomping noises that sounded like it was right near them.

"Um, please tell me that you guys are hearing that!" Parakarry shrieked.

"I hear it. The sounds are getting closer! I think they're coming from the hallway..." Waluigi said as he got up and quickly tip-toed to the hallway entrance with his steel pipe in hand. Bow and Parakarry were right behind them, preparing the worst.

Waluigi jumped out and screamed, which made Fire Bro, Jojora, and Wendy scream in return.

"Wait a second! Oh...hey guys! Surprise to see you here!" Waluigi said in total relief. Bow and Parakarry went out to see who it was.

"Uhh...likewise. I didn't think that you would be here." Wendy said.

"Well, we figured Bowser's castle would be a resting spot for us, because we were gonna stay here for a short while then head on over to the harbor to see if we could catch a boat to Rogueport." Parakarry explained.

"Oh! Interesting strategy you have there. We actually didn't plan on coming here at first, we just came here cause we figured it was the closest and safest place that we could get to." Jojora said.

"DIAMONDS!" Fire Bro suddenly shouted, waving his bag of diamonds in everyone's faces.

Suddenly, there were more stomping noises coming from behind the trio. They all turned around, anticipating the horrors that could come at them.

"Hello? Is anyone-"

"AH!" Everyone else screamed, jumping at Toad.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed.

"Oh, sorry, we thought you were one of those ugly zombies." Wendy said.

"Hey Toad! Glad to see you're still alive." Parakarry said with a bright smile.

"Oh. Um, you too I guess. I'm lucky that I didn't get killed out there! Too many close calls..." Toad shivered.

"Hey, where's Toadette? Did you just up and leave her?" Jojora asked.

"Not really...she...sacrificed herself for me cause there was another big group of zombies coming...-sniff-" Toad tried to hold his tears in again.

"Sorry to hear that, dude. But the most important thing is that you're safe now." Waluigi comforted.

"DIAMONDS!" Fire Bro yelled again, shaking the bag in Toad's face.

Once again, more stomping noises were heard behind Toad. Everyone, yet again, prepared for the inevitable.

"YO! IS THERE ANYBODY-"

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone else screamed (Again) and charged at Luigi's group (again).

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The group screamed and clashed into each other, causing everyone to fall over.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Birdo yelled.

"Sorry! We thought you were the zombies...again..." Bow awkwardly said.

"Oh great...Wendy is still alive..." Goombario groaned.

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?" Wendy got in his face.

"So, this is it? This is everyone else who's still alive? Wow, definitely much smaller than when we started out." Rosalina pointed out.

"Yeah, well we've all been through hell one way or another so it's not surprising that some of us died." Jojora commented.

"At least we've re-grouped, which makes our chances of living stronger once again!" DK added.

"Hey wait a second, what the hell is Pauline doing here? She wasn't with us back at the castle!" Bow said.

"Long story short, I was locked up in one of Peach's rooms for 3 days. They later found me and freed me, and so they let me join them to get the hell out of Mushroom City...or should I say Nutjob City?" Pauline scowled.

"Wow, Peach locked you up!? She's just as crazy as Fire Bro is!" Parakarry exclaimed.

"That's what we said too! Looks like we have a general consensus on Peach and Psycho boy over here." Birdo smirked.

"DIAMONDS!" Fire Bro cheered once again, shaking the bag in front of Luigi's group.

"Hey you guys! I have to show you something!" Watt yelled, which made everyone scream and jump.

"GET AWAY!" Waluigi swung his steel pipe at Watt, but she barely dodged it. "WOAH! What the hell, man!?"

"Oh...sorry, we thought you were a zombie...for the fourth time in a row." Waluigi admitted.

"Since when do zombies speak?" Goombario scoffed.

Watt noticed the others made it back too. "Oh hey guys! Glad to see some of you made it. But anyways, I have something to show to you all and it's VERY important! Follow me!"

Watt led the group to the basement and carefully made their way to the ground. The basement was a lot bigger than they had imagined. Sounds of electricity and talking were heard.

"Over there! But stay behind these pile of boxes!" Watt motioned, and everyone got into place to see what the hell was going on. Once they got a good look, they were completely stunned by what they saw.

There were machines, chemicals and test tubes everywhere, along with something on a small platform in the dead center. But what shocked them the most was, that the rest of the Koopalings were the ones that were involved in this! Lemmy and Larry were working on the thing that was on the small platform, Ludwig was looking at a screen that seemed to show security footage of the streets of Mushroom City, Iggy was mixing some chemicals and potions together, and Roy and Morton were loading up a variety of guns.

"I still seriously can't believe that our zombie virus worked! Who would have ever thought we could accomplish something so revolutionary!?" Iggy laughed.

Everyone gasped when they heard this. They couldn't believe that the Koopalings of all people were the ones that started all this!

"My god, THEY did this!? This is completely absurd! This is worse than the time I failed my audition for that 'Rise of the Planet of the Wigglers' movie!" Flurrie cried.

"I can't even believe this...all this time, they were the ones that started it...and we had absolutely no clue..." Parakarry said, still in shock.

"Well, the constellations have given me strange vibes about this place, but I chose to ignore it because I didn't think it was a big deal, but now I see why." Rosalina said.

"Ugh, there she goes again with that creepy space talk." Pauline complained.

"Wendy, did you know about this!?" DK demanded an answer.

"Hell no! I had no clue they were doing something so dangerous! I actually don't even know if my dad was in on it, to tell you the truth. But I suppose it explains why I wasn't allowed in the basement for the last few months." Wendy explained.

"So what should we do then? We obviously can't let them get away with this." Vivian said.

"Simple, we use our weapons and destroy everything here, including the other Koopalings if they try to kill us back." Birdo answered.

But what they didn't know was, that a zombie left over from the Koopalings' little 'experiment' was sneaking up on them. Slowly, it made his way to the group...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bow suddenly screamed as the zombie was biting hard into the back of her neck and ripped out a large chunk of gory meat.

"BOW YOU IDIOT! TURN INVISIBLE!" Wendy screamed.

Toad scrambled to get out his handgun and managed to shoot the zombie in the temples.

"WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELVES!" Yelled Roy.

"Oh shit, they found us! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" Waluigi screamed and everyone scattered.

EOC.

So, from next chapter, till the end of the story, everything will be intensified and chaotic WAY more than it has ever been. Plus, A LOT more people are still doomed to die. Who is going to survive this never-ending madness? Who do you think is going to die, or should die? Please review. Oh, and vote on new poll kthxbai.


	8. It's Weegee Time!

_Characters: Luigi Yoshi Birdo Toad DK Rosalina Waluigi Goombario Parakarry Watt Flurrie Vivian Wendy Jojora Fire Bro Pauline_

Everyone headed straight for the upstairs door that led out of the basement, but they all stopped once they heard a gunshot that echoed through the room.

"FREEZE! No one moves, unless you all wanna get blasted by my sexy sub-machine gun." Roy threatened.

"You think a sub-machine gun is sexy? That's just...weird." Goombario irked.

"You guys! What is the meaning of all this!? I demand an explanation!" Wendy yelled.

"Oh hey Wendy! Surprised to see you and some of the infamous Mario gang are still alive. Wait a second, I don't see Bowser! Is he dead?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, he died back at Peach's castle due to a swarm of the most annoying character ever created in all of humanity, that was cloned and turned into a zombie! Talk about hell!" Birdo said.

"Eh, I figured he would die since he's not really that smart in situations like these. Plus, he's not actually our father anyways." Ludwig confessed.

"WHAT? HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean he's not our father, Ludwig!? I, once again, demand an explanation!" Wendy repeated.

"You all didn't know? Shigeru Miyamoto officially announced earlier in the year that Bowser is not our father as he is simply just our guardian or whatever." Ludwig explained.

"Does that count as breaking the fourth wall? Because if it does and if Diddy were still alive, he would have a fit!" Yoshi said.

"Anyways, if you're curious about what's going on in here, yes, we DID create the zombie virus. Why we did it, you ask? No reason, we were just bored and wanted some action and entertainment in our lives." Iggy explained.

"Wait a second, that's it!? You made the zombie virus because you were bored?" DK questioned.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Morton asked.

"Well DUH! Who in their right mind who make a deadly virus that threatens the human race because they're simply 'bored'?" DK questioned again.

"Your logic bores me. Now, since you've all found out about this, I'm afraid we're gonna have to kill each and every one of you so word doesn't get out." Larry said as he got out a flamethrower.

"Crap! We are totally done for!" Toad cried.

"Seriously you guys? You're even gonna kill ME!?" Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah. We never liked you that much anyways." Morton admitted.

"Oh dear. They sure seem to have a heavy arsenal of weapons on their hands meanwhile...we DO have some weapons with us but I'm afraid we don't have much ammo that could stop all of them." Rosalina said.

"I swear, if my army of fans were here, they would shield me and dog pile on all of you hooligans, thus suffocating you!" Flurrie screeched.

"Two fans is an army?" Goombario asked to her.

"Pssst!" Birdo nudged Yoshi with her arm and showed him a neat little firebomb.

"Woah! Didn't Bombette have that thing? How did you get it from her?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

"I snuck it from her when we were sitting in the van, because I figured Bombette would be useless in trying to use it. I can use it, but I just need fire to light the fuse!" Birdo said.

Yoshi looked around for anything they could use to light it, and then spotted Fire Bro.

"Of course! Fire Bro can use his fire ball ability to light the bomb! It's genius!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Wait a second, FIRE BRO!? But...he...oh fine, I guess it's the only way. Bring him over here." Birdo said and Yoshi dragged the nutcase to them.

"Hey hey hey! What is the meaning of this? Are you here to steal my diamonds!?" Fire Bro scowled.

"No you idiot! We need you to light up this firebomb so we can use it to throw at the Koopalings, creating a distraction so we can get away." Birdo explained.

"Oh bombs! I love bombs! They're almost as good as diamonds are! Almost." Fire Bro playfully shrieked.

"And if you DARE go overboard on your fire ability, you WILL regret it! Assuming we aren't dead of course." Birdo warned.

Fire Bro took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled, letting out a small flame that ignited the fuse on the bomb.

"Alright brothers, which of these freaks shall we kill first?" Roy asked.

"You'll be killing none of us! Everyone, when the bomb goes off, RUN!" Birdo shouted and threw the fire bomb at the Koopalings and it landed by Ludwig's feet.

"Wait...that's a...OH SHI-"

**BOOM!**

The explosion blew everyone away, luckily no one being badly injured or killed except for Ludwig who was incinerated by the bomb. Some of the stuff in the basement was set on fire, but nothing was really destroyed.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jojora screamed and the group immediately rushed back up the stairs, except for Watt and Goombario.

"Um, aren't you coming with us!?" Goombario asked.

"No! I have an idea. It's risky, but it will benefit us greatly. You can join me if you want." Watt responded as she hopped into one of the crates. Goombario hesitated to join her, but he didn't like the idea of Watt being by herself so he decided to join her in the crate.

* * *

Everyone rushed through the hallway and towards the living room...only to find that the zombies had broken through the front door and were now flooding in.

"Oh no! Now what are we suppose to do!?" Vivian yelled.

"Uhh...SCRAMBLE LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Pauline called out and everyone immediately split into different directions. Some going up the stairs, some hiding in nearby rooms.

"Wow. I wasn't even being serious!"

* * *

Flurrie ran to the kitchen and realized that she was by herself.

"Oh dear! This is certainly not good! Nothing good ever happens when you're alone and in a horrendous situation!" She said as she opened the fridge.

"My goodness, I can't believe I'm actually going to hide in a fridge! This is something that only happens in cartoons and games I tell you!" Flurrie yelled to herself as she tried squeezing into the fridge, but she couldn't get in all the way.

"OH NO! This is most certainly awful awful awful! I knew I should've went on that show 'The Biggest Loser' last year! I would certainly become a super model once I have shed all this dreadful weight, I tell you."

As Flurrie still struggled to fit into the fridge, the zombies came rushing in to the kitchen and got to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SMELL LIKE FOOD IN A DUMPSTER THAT CAME FROM TOAD TOWN SEWERS!" The madame screamed as the zombies were munching on her head and they dragged her out of the fridge so more can join in on the bloody feast.

* * *

Waluigi ran into one of the nearest rooms, which happened to be Morton's room.

"YUCK! It smells so nasty in here! It's even worse than the time that Wario ate a pound of garlic and intentionally breathed in my face while I was sleeping!" Waluigi complained as he looked around the room. His hopes went up when he saw a window with nothing outside it.

"YES! FREEDOM AT LAST!" The skinny and tall guy cheered. He grabbed a nearby chair and smashed the window open and jumped out. He looked to his right to see the zombies still rushing in to the castle so he ran to the left.

He kept running all the way over to the next part of the woods. Once he got in, he noticed a crapload of zombies coming straight at him.

"Uh oh! RETREAT!" He screeched and started running back...only to find another large group of zombies coming right for him as well.

"What the hell!? They weren't there a second ago! How the hell do these things keep coming from out of nowhere?" Waluigi asked himself but then gasped once he figured out the answer. "Oh...that's right...author powers..."

The zombies swarmed Waluigi and dug into his body, with Waluigi letting out a shrilling scream. The zombies tore apart his arms and legs, leaving a huge gory mess behind as the rest of his body was being chewed upon.

* * *

Rosalina was still running up the steep stairs, but unfortunately managed to trip over the last step while the zombies came running up at a fast pace.

"DK! HELP ME PLEASE!" The space queen cried out.

DK turned back and noticed Rosalina was in dire need of help. He ran back to her, helped her up, and dragged her with him.

"Oh...thank you so much DK! I really thought I was a goner!" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. It's no big deal." DK said a bit coldly. Rosalina raised her eyebrow at him.

The two ran to the end of the hallway and went into the last room, which was Bowser's room. Also in there was Fire Bro, Yoshi, Birdo, Luigi, Vivian, and Pauline.

Bowser's room was huge. His bed was triple the size of a king bed. His dresser was about 20 feet tall and ten feet wide. His TV was a 128 inch HD TV. His window was also abnormally large. The group felt a bit small in there.

"Wait, this is it? Where the hell is everyone else?" DK asked as he scratched his head.

"They all split off into other rooms, obviously...THANKS TO SOME BIMBO HERE!" Birdo yelled and pointed at Pauline.

"Hey, I was just kidding around! Sheesh, lighten up for once!" Pauline retorted and flipped her hair.

"Well who the hell jokes around at a time like this!? God, you're worse than Wendy!" Birdo spat.

"Alright guys, chill out. We need to think of a strategy to get us out of here safe and sound!" Vivian said.

"Well my senses are telling me that Bowser has some useful items we could use that would help us get out of this wretched place so I suggest we look around. Is that fine with you, DK?" Rosalina nicely asked. DK turned to her and gave her a blank stare.

"Um...yeah, I guess." He plainly said and turned back away. Rosalina raised her eyebrow again.

"I'm gonna go see if Bowser has anything under his freakishly large bed! I hope I find rats down there! Rats are, like, the COOLEST thing ever besides diamonds and bombs!" Fire Bro cheered and went underneath the bed.

"Um, okay then. I'll search the closet. There's bound to be something useful in there!" Luigi said and went with Yoshi.

"I'll search his drawers. I hope I don't find anything disturbing in there..." Pauline gulped.

Vivian walked over to Rosalina. "Hey girl, is something the matter?"

"It's DK. His energies are so...odd now. It wasn't like this before. He seems so distant to me. I wonder what I did?" Rosalina asked.

"You didn't do anything, Rosalina! DK just had his best friend die, plus we just found out something shocking about the Koopalings, AND we are having a ton of close calls. It's natural for someone to behave that way." Vivian comforted.

"I suppose you're right. How foolish of me to think that it was ME who did it. Whew!" Rosalina said in relief.

Vivian smiled at her, but it then changed to a frown once she had realized something. "Wait...it actually might be something else!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Pauline! I think she might have something to do with it! She told me that she thought you and DK being together was 'unnatural' and that it wouldn't work out. Then, when we were walking to this castle, she went over to DK and talked to him, presumably about you. I didn't hear everything she said but I KNOW she was trying to get you two apart since she basically hinted to me that!" Vivian explained.

Rosalina started to get mad. "Ooh! That little...UGH! I can't believe she would do something like that!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rosalina but I had to tell you since I don't think what Pauline did was right."

"Well thank you very much for letting me know, Vivian. You're a great friend.

"AGH! WHY THE HECK ISN'T THIS DOOR OPENING!?" Luigi yelled as he and Yoshi were tugging as hard as they could on the closet door.

"Well gee, perhaps because it's LOCKED?" Pauline scowled.

"It's definitely not locked. I can feel it...wait a second! I forgot about Luigi's karma!" Yoshi said.

"Wait, what?" Luigi scratched his head and stopped tugging.

Yoshi ran over to the night stand and grabbed the lamp. "THIS IS FOR EATING MY WATERMELON!" He angrily threw the lamp at Luigi's right leg, which made him cry out and fall over.

"For crying out loud, is EVERYONE in this place psychotic in some way or another?" Pauline yelled.

Suddenly, the closet door broke open and hundreds of objects fell out. Everyone shrieked and managed to get out of the way, except for Luigi who's head got hit by an old clock, and Yoshi who got impaled by a large sword that fell out along with the rest of the items.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Birdo screamed and ran over to his body. She checked for a pulse to see if he was still alive, but there was none. He was already dead. Birdo dropped her head on his chest and started crying.

"Poor Yoshi. Though, I guess he deserved it for randomly hurting Luigi..." DK said.

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"What the? Where the hell did that noise come from!?" Pauline asked.

Fire Bro popped up from the other side of the bed. "Ooh! I recognize that noise! It's the sound of the readers who are currently viewing this story, dissatisfied at Yoshi dying. Their disappointment/anger/sadness is so strong that all of us can hear it!"

"Way to break the fourth wall right there. Extremely." DK added.

"Huh. That's very interesting. You learn something new everyday!" Rosalina said.

"Well these 'readers' need to get over it! People die everyday and Yoshi is no exception." Pauline scowled.

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"There it is again! They must've not liked what Pauline said about Yoshi." Vivian said.

"I don't care. They can boo me all they want, it's not like they have the power to hurt us or anything." Pauline flipped her hair again. Suddenly, a tomato was thrown her and splattered all over her dress.

"OW! Where the fuck did that come from!?" Pauline shrieked. Another tomato was thrown at her. "Hey, who the hell is doing this!?" Yet another tomato was thrown at her, getting the juice on her hair now. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Then a barrage of tomatoes were thrown at Pauline as she ran off to hide in the closet.

"Um...what just happened exactly?" Vivian asked.

Suddenly, Luigi arose from the pile of random objects and dusted himself off. Everyone looked to him and were taken a back by how serious he looked.

"Luigi? Are you...alright?" Vivian nervously asked.

"Oh dear, this is certainly odd. Luigi's aura has become awfully dark and heavy." Rosalina pointed out to everyone.

"So what the hell does that mean?" DK sneered.

"It means...well...he's changed." Rosalina answered.

Luigi walked over to Yoshi's body and dipped his index finger in the dino's blood. He wiped the blood across his left cheek, then his right cheek. He then grabbed the sword out of Yoshi's body and held it with ease.

"Let's go kill those motherfuckers."

* * *

Wendy, Jojora, and Toad ran into Kammy's room, shut the door, locked it and blocked it with her dresser.

"Ugh, and of course YOU of all people had to follow me in here." Wendy complained while glaring at Jojora.

"Excuse me but you're the one who lives here so if there's anyone who would be the safest to be around with, it would, unfortunately, have to be you!" Jojora retorted.

"Nice of you to admit that I'm always the leader and not a follower unlike a certain gossip queen who 'follows' celebrities and interrogates them for useless info." Wendy smirked.

"You guys! We really shouldn't be arguing right now. Those damn zombies are gonna overtake this place within minutes! We either need to find a safe way out of here or find something that can kill a lot of them at once, because my handgun is out of bullets!" Toad said.

"Well, I know Kammy has an extra wand around here somewhere that we can use. Let me go check in her closet." Wendy said and went off.

Jojora examined the room. It was actually pretty nice and classy-looking. Her bed was neatly made with soft, dark purple sheets and blankets and her dresser was very tall and it looked like it would be expensive. The walls and ceiling were dark-colored but really clean. The rug was free of lint and dust-mites as well.

"Wow. For a cranky old hag, Kammy sure knows how to style it up. Excuse me while I go steal these oh so fashionable sheets." Jojora said and went over to the bed.

"AHA! I found it!" Wendy yelled and showed the other two the wand that looked exactly like Kammy's old wand.

"Excellent! But...um...how do you work it exactly? I mean, do you know how to, like, heal or hurt someone with that? Does it do it on its own?" Toad asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest with you. Kammy never says a word or a code before she makes her attack with it so I'm guessing the wand just goes by the holder's thoughts or feelings." Wendy answered.

Jojora wrapped Kammy's huge purple blanket as small as she could and held it under her arm. "Are we ready now?"

* * *

Larry, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, and Morton were slicing their way through the zombies and through the hallway.

"GAH! I can't believe those jerks killed Ludwig! He did nothing to deserve that whatsoever!" Larry screamed while shooting every zombie he could with his shotgun.

"Well, let's be honest here, Ludwig is very arrogant and not really the best looking koopaling of the group. I'm clearly the hottest one here so Ludwig being gone just boosted my popularity." Roy said and decapitated three zombies in a row with his katana.

"Jeeze Roy, can you sound any more vain? And if you're so hot, then why did Toodles want to go on a date with ME instead of you!?" Morton yelled.

"Dude, you obviously bribed her into doing it! Besides, the chick may be hot, but she's a gold digger all the way. I wouldn't be surprised if she 'worked the streets' when she was younger." Roy retorted.

"Alright you guys, settle down. Anyways, this floor is filled with zombies right now so I imagine everyone ran upstairs so I suggest we all run into each room and blast every living thing we see!" Iggy crazily laughed.

"Yes! I want to see blood and guts galore! BOOM BOOM!" Lemmy also crazily laughed and blasted a bunch of zombies in the head with his rocket launcher.

Meanwhile, Parakarry was flying near the ceiling in the living room, hearing everything the Koopalings were saying.

"Man, these guys are completely insane! I swear, if there was a psycho contest going on, them and Fire Bro would be in the running for first place. I've got to get out of here, but those zombies are blocking the way..." The mailman said to himself in worry. More gunshots and slicing sounds were heard and they were getting louder, which means that they were getting closer to the living room.

"Damnit, this is not good! They're gonna catch me here...I've got to make a run for it! Or in this case, fly." Parakarry said and then zoomed as fast as he could, out of the living room and into the hallway. However, he was going too fast and unfortunately flew into the wall, bashing his head and landing on the ground.

"Owwwwwwww...well, that was an epic fail."

Then before he knew it, the Koopalings crowded over him. He knew right then and there that he was finished.

"Hey it's that boring mail guy from Toad town! Before we kill you, I have to ask you, is there a letter for me in your bag that's from a girl named Jolene? I sent her a love letter two months and the ditz hasn't replied yet! I'm getting more frustrated each day!" Lemmy complained.

Parakarry couldn't respond. He was too petrified with fear.

Roy aimed his shotgun at him. "Sweet dreams."

Boom.

EOC.

So the gang is now starting to revolt against the koopalings, which obviously means there's going to be a slaughter coming up. Not only that, but Watt and Goombario discover something shocking in the basement. What do you think it is? Please review.


	9. The Experiment

Owen: The chapter is called that because that's when Luigi 'changes' into a kickass hero. ;D

_Characters: Luigi Birdo Toad DK Rosalina Goombario Watt Vivian Wendy Jojora Fire Bro Pauline_

Watt poked her head out of the crate and looked all around the room. "Okay, it looks like the coast is clear!"

The two carefully got out and walked over to control of operations area of the basement.

"So...what are we suppose to be doing exactly?" Goombario asked.

"We're taking the rest of their weapons of course! Also destroying some of their experiments and chemicals so that this can NEVER happen again!" Watt said and went over to the weapons table where various guns and knives were laid out. Watt didn't know what to pick up first since they all looked so high-tech and powerful.

"Woah...WATT, YOU HAVE TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Goombario shrieked as he walked over to a hospital-like bed in the center of the area. On the bed was a tiny toad girl, whose head was popping out the white sheets.

Watt turned around and saw the girl. "Oh my goodness! They even experimented on toads too!? How awful! Grrrrr, this makes me more mad than that time Wiggler ate all my cherries and puked them up on my front porch! Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do for her as she looks to be dead. Poor girl..." Watt exclaimed and went back to checking out the weapons.

"I don't think so Watt...I think she's still breathing." Goombario said and reached forward to uncover the sheets. Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard from the girl.

"Oh! You...are...are you here to kill me!?" The girl asked in the most innocent voice ever.

"Oh no no no no sweetie! We're here to rescue you! How did you end up here anyways?" Goombario asked.

"Well...um...I can't quite remember but I was skipping through the fields to pick some flowers and I saw a group of small guys running towards me, then I blacked out, and now...well...I guess I'm here!" She explained.

"Small guys? Those must've been the Koopalings! Well, don't you worry about them now. We'll get you out of here safe and sound." Goombario said.

"Oh yay! I'm going to be saved! But...um...I'm constrained here I believe. I'm cuffed to the bars of this bed. There should be a key somewhere you can use to unlock the cuffs." The girl said.

"A key? Got it! Surely, a key can't be hard to find!" Goombario said and walked over to the nearest table which had a drawer. He opened up the drawer and found dozens of keys scattered about in there.

"...Son of a bitch."

* * *

Luigi led DK, Rosalina, Vivian, Pauline, and Fire Bro out of the room and into the hallway, only to also meet up with Toad, Wendy, and Jojora.

"Woah! What up with the serious image?" Jojora asked to Luigi.

"We don't know. The dude got hit in the head and now he's gone all 'Shadow the Hedgehog' on us!" Pauline explained.

"And...AND YOSHI DIED!" Birdo exploded in tears again.

"Damn. Another one bites the dust...well, we have to keep pushing forward, right?" Toad asked and everyone nodded.

"I demand to know where these bastards are at this moment. They will pay for the havoc and hell they have caused to thousands of innocent people." Luigi said in a dark and serious tone and waved his sword around, Ninja-style.

"Um...I'm thinking we shouldn't get in this guy's way for a while." Wendy said.

"Well well well! We're all here!" Larry said as he and the other Koopalings made it up to the second floor.

"Hello everyone. So, ready to die in the messiest way possible?" Iggy asked with a wicked grin.

"No, for YOU will die in the messiest way possible!" Luigi threatened with his sword pointing at the group.

"You know, for a good guy that turned into a 'badass', he sure can't come up with a better line." Jojora scowled.

Roy pumped his sub-machine gun. "Very well then. Let's-"

"WAIT! Why can't we just talk this out? Don't you guys think this could be settled much better in a non-violent way? Doing this will probably get ALL of us killed!" Rosalina spoke, trying to be the peacemaker.

"I agree with Rosalina. This is just going to accomplish nothing!" Vivian added.

"NO! I WANNA ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" Fire Bro angrily yelled, picked up Toad and threw him at Iggy, knocking them both down.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'VE DONE IT! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Larry yelled and the two groups clashed with each other.

DK and Roy were wrestling each other, with DK trying to make sure Roy doesn't shoot him. The ape punched him in the face multiple times, only to have Roy knee right where it hurts. Wendy kept throwing magic from Kammy's wand at her brothers every chance she could, but she kept missing. Jojora and Lemmy were simply kiddy-slapping each other. Luigi and Morton were both sword fighting as Morton had a Katana on him. Toad and Iggy were clawing at each other like no tomorrow, leaving numerous bloody marks over their bodies as each minute passed by. Birdo and Larry were rolling all over the ground, biting, punching, slapping, kicking, bashing, each other in the most aggressive way possible. Rosalina and Pauline ran back into Bowser's bedroom to get more weapons while Fire Bro turned on his chainsaw.

"Alright then everyone, prepare for my...CHAINSAW SPIN ATTACK OF INCREDIBLY CRAZY DOOM!" Fire Bro yelled and spun fast in circles while going into the fighting group.

"Oh shit, WATCH OUT YOU GUYS!" Iggy screamed as he ducked under the dangerous chainsaw along with Toad.

Larry rolled on top of Birdo. "Just give it up already! There is no way you are ever gonna-"

**SLICE!**

A huge amount of blood and gore splattered all over Birdo's face and the floor around as Fire Bro's chainsaw cut right through Larry's neck, decapitating him.

Jojora kicked Lemmy up against the wall and stared at him straight in the eyes. You think you're so cool, huh? WELL YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE MORE LAME THAN AMY ROSE!"

As Jojora was about to bash his head against the wall, she heard the chainsaw noise getting louder to her. She turned around only to find that Fire Bro accidentally started digging the chainsaw diagonally into her shoulder, and right into her chest. Jojora screamed as her blood splattered everywhere while Fire Bro stared in both shock and amazement at how much blood was being let out.

"What the hell is going on!?" Toad yelled as loud as he could over the noise and stood back up. Iggy evilly grinned, seeing a perfect opportunity to kill Toad. Iggy ran up behind Toad, kicked him as hard as possible which made him push into Fire Bro and Jojora, making them all fall over. Toad's head was immediately decapitated on the chainsaw and more blood spat out.

Wendy almost threw up at the gory mess. She began to have had enough of this.

"THAT IS IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BROTHERS! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN STRAIGHT TO FUNKYTOWN!" Wendy screamed and blasted a wave of magic at Iggy, causing him to bloat up. His body got bigger and bigger and bigger and Iggy eventually exploded, splattering gallons of blood and guts all over the floor, walls, and ceilings.

"Wow! Now I can see why Kammy tends to overuse this wand." Wendy cheered.

Rosalina ran out of Bowser's bedroom, carrying a short steel pipe she got from Bowser's closet while Pauline was closely following her behind.

"Um, you better let me use that weapon considering everything else in Bowser's closet is full of Peach posters and 90's junk!" Pauline demanded.

"Oh, just take care of yourself!" Rosalina retorted. Pauline was a bit taken back by Rosalina's sudden coldness.

"What did you just say to me? Did I just hear you right?" Pauline asked while harshly pulling Rosalina back to her.

"Vivian told me everything. You're trying to separate me and DK, saying that monkeys and humans don't belong together! Well you know what I think, Pauline? I think you're just a cruel, judgemental, and ignorant little girl! You got that from middle school where all the kids bullied you when you were more fat and had an unattractive face and suddenly, a few years later, you changed into the way you are now, and took out your anger on everyone you could and tried to make them suffer the same fate that you did! Well guess what? This isn't the past anymore, sweetie! It's time to grow up and stay out of other people's business!" Rosalina shouted to her.

Pauline's jaw dropped. She was boiling inside and couldn't believe Rosalina basically revealed her entire tragic past. She honestly wanted to rip Rosalina's head off and feed it to the zombies.

DK rolled over to the girls after being kicked away by Roy. "Did I just hear you right? Pauline...YOU were trying to separate me and Rosalina?"

Pauline clenched her teeth and fists. "Do you REALLY think you're gonna be happy being in a relationship with this freak!? Add to the fact that you're a monkey and she's a human! IT'S NEVER GONNA WORK!"

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't date? You have absolutely no right!" DK yelled and got in her face. Pauline was now steaming and was ready to beat this crap out of DK AND Rosalina. However, she held herself back and stomped back into Bowser's bedroom to take a breather.

Despite everything that was going on, Rosalina smiled a bit. "Thanks DK. I'm sorry she did that to you."

"It's no problem but...um...I really need to know, do you actually like me?" DK asked.

Rosalina gulped and hesitated to answer. "Yes...I do."

DK couldn't help but give a big smile. "Wow! Um, that's just great! Heh heh. Well, I like you too in case you haven't noticed."

Rosalina stepped closer to DK. "I wanna get to know you more. When I'm around you, I just feel like you're the only person I see."

A feeling of joy and passion overcame the both of them at the moment, despite all the violence and chaos happening right near them.

However, that moment was ruined when Rosalina was suddenly blasted all over her body by a ton of bullets hitting her at once.

DK snapped out of it and screamed. He looked away at the bloody sight of Rosalina's gun-holed body.

"Sorry to ruin your lovey-dovey moment but...well, actually, I'm not sorry. DIE!" Roy yelled and shot at DK, but he managed to dodge it again.

DK fiercely glared at Roy and had fire in his eyes. He got up, charged at Roy, grabbed his head, and twisted it all around.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Morton were still sword-fighting each other. Morton sliced Luigi in the left arm, leaving a long bloody mark.

"Ha! Give it up already! You're no match for me and you never will be!" Morton laughed. Luigi growled at him and swung his sword at him. Morton blocked it but Luigi kept walking towards him, which caused Morton to walk backwards. They kept blocking each other more and more until Luigi finally kicked his katana out of his hands, and kicked Morton down the staircase.

Morton landed on the bottom in pain and stared in fear at a deadly Luigi walking down to him.

"No...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M ONLY 9 YEARS OLD!" Morton lied.

Luigi did not respond. He stomped on Morton's chest to prevent the koopa from moving any more and stabbed Morton right in the eye with the sword.

Lemmy looked up and saw basically a gory mess in the entire hallway, along with the fact the rest of his brothers were now dead. The rest of the survivors were now all staring at him, waiting for Lemmy to make a move.

"Um...see ya!" Lemmy said and ran into Kammy's room and jumped out the window. Suddenly, screams of pain were heard so they all assumed that he was caught by the zombies.

"Well...that's the end of that I guess." Vivian said, wiping the blood off of herself.

"We may have lost some of our friends, but they will always live on in our memories." Luigi added.

"Okay Luigi, you can cut the warrior crap out now. The bad guys are dead. Hallelujah." Wendy said.

"Yee! I feel so proud of myself! I killed one of the bad guys! Party over here!" Fire Bro cheered.

"Yeah, but you also killed Jojora and Toad you jackass! Well, you killed Toad indirectly but my point still remains!" Birdo pouted.

Suddenly, two familiar screams were heard from below.

"Wait a second, that sounds a lot like Goombario and Watt...oh no! They could be in trouble!" Vivian shrieked and everyone ran downstairs except for DK who looked back at Rosalina's body.

"Rosalina...I'll never forget you. I promise."

* * *

"Okay, THIS is the key that will work for sure!" Goombario said while holding up a brass key.

"You do realize that's like the 10th time you said that, right?" Watt asked while rolling her eyes.

"Don't judge me!" Goombario whined and inserted the key into the cuffs. They were finally unlocked!

"YES! IT WORKED! PRAISE THE MUSHROOM GODS!" Goombario cheered.

"Yay! I'm going to be saved! I'm so happy that I could die and be reincarnated as a cheep cheep!" The toad girl also cheered.

However, Watt didn't cheer along. She had a bad gut feeling about this girl, for some reason. But she couldn't understand why though.

Goombario unlocked the other cuffs. "Alright! Now it's time to get you out of here!" He said as he started to lift her up.

Watt suddenly screamed as she saw something that was a part of the girl. "GOOMBARIO, GET AWAY FROM HER!" She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way, to the floor.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Goombario yelled.

"LOOK!" Watt pointed to the girl. Goombario gasped when he saw it.

The girl's head and neck started twisting around very slowly, much like an owl. When it twisted back to the front again, the girl's eyes turned green and her face looked more 'evil'. Goombario and Watt screamed again.

The girl laughed in a part-robotic, part-demonic, part-girly, and part-raspy voice. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER DID!?"

"W-what!? I don't have a daughter!" Watt squealed.

The girl stood up, making the white sheets fall off her, and revealing the lower half of her body which was the bottom half of a robot, right where the rest of her legs are suppose to be. The robot suddenly grew taller and taller, and metal arms from it extended out, along with skinny metal legs. The left arm grabbed the little girl out of the space in the robot, revealing that her entire lower half was gone, and popped out from the space left was a metallic head that looked a lot like Ralts, the pokemon.

Goombario and Watt just stood there, completely in shock at what they were seeing.

"What...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Watt shouted.

The girl laughed again and her voice changed back to normal. "Yes, I haven't been a little girl for some time now. I am...The Experiment."

"I am...not caring." Goombario said and quickly grabbed a handgun from the weapons table.

"The Experiment? That's what you're called? So you're telling me that the Koopalings made you!?" Watt asked.

"Yes, that is my name and yes, I was created by those dorky Koopalings. I am the brains and the eyes...and that robot right there is the brawn. But because those idiots didn't finish me on time, this is what I'm stuck with now, a generic robot that's connected to a little cutesy girl! How's that for evil, eh?"

"So, what the hell were you created for exactly?" Watt asked.

"Simple. I was created to help the Koopalings dominate the world. The zombie virus was just the first part of the plan you see. I am the second part." She explained.

Everyone else was heard running down to the basement and over to where Goombario and Watt were.

"Goombario! Watt! Are you guys al- WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Wendy screamed.

"Oh my god! That's Ralts! Quick, someone get a pokeball!" Fire Bro yelled.

"Guys...um...meet The Experiment, the Koopalings' robot creation that was meant to help partake in their world domination." Watt explained.

DK facepalmed himself. "You have got to be kidding me. First we deal with those annoying brats, and now we have a freaking robot to destroy!? What's next, a zombie Godzilla!?"

"Oh how lovely! More people that I get to destroy! You will now witness my true power." The toad girl said and the robot's sides opened up to have a gun-like object pop out on each side.

"These are missile launchers. Very dangerous and very hard to avoid. Are you ready for your impending doom everyone? Heh heh heh heh...HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Three words. We. Are. FUCKED." Birdo said.

EOC.

Man, these heroes just can't get a break can they!? Next chapter will have the battle between the heroes and the half-robot half-girl creation. A couple more people will die as well. Please review.

P.S. Pie goes to anyone who can guess the 2 references I made with the part about the little girl actually being half-robot thing.


	10. Shine Bright Like A Fire

Ugh, am I the only one here that thinks this new fanfiction website design change is totally unnecessary? Also, the 2 references part I talked about last chapter was the 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER DID!?' part being from The Exorcist and the entire half-girl half-robot creation description was taken from an M-rated video game that I will not say because I have a feeling the reaction upon it will not be pretty. If you're truly curious about what this game is, then PM me.

_Characters: Luigi Birdo DK Goombario Watt Vivian Wendy Fire Bro Pauline_

The missiles from The Experiment immediately shot out towards the group. They luckily just managed to dodge them all by jumping out of the way and hiding behind the pile of boxes. The missiles exploded onto the back wall and smashed them open.

"Okay there is absolutely no way we are gonna survive this! We are screwed!" Wendy cried.

Right after she said that, zombies were seen walking down into the basement.

"Scratch that! We are COMPLETELY, TOTALLY, 100 PERCENT SCREWED!" Wendy cried louder.

"There's no way we'll be able to take both of them on at once. Plus, all we have are basic weapons. That's not gonna get us far." Birdo said.

"Wait a second, this is going to sound odd but all bosses in video games have a weak point, correct?" Goombario asked.

"Um...I guess. Why?" Vivian confusedly asked.

"Well I saw this big red button on the back of that robot, so I'm thinking that maybe if we could just press it, the robot would be destroyed or simply damaged!" Goombario stated.

"Are you serious right now? This isn't a video game! As much as it would be amazing, video game logic doesn't apply to this world!" Pauline scowled.

"Well, it's worth a try isn't it? Besides there's nothing else we can do! The zombies are getting closer and we could be obliterated by that freaky creation in seconds! Let's do it!" DK said.

"Aww, come on! Hiding is no fun! It's better if I see you squirm and scream! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl wickedly laughed.

"Take this you freak-a-zoid!" Watt yelled and shot a bullet out of Goombario's handgun. It perfectly hit the girl and she flew off the robot's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MOTHERFU...no no no! Keep calm! Keep calm." The girl tried to reassure herself.

As the robot turned its back to pick up the girl, Luigi ran up to it and jabbed his sword into the button, causing the robot to scream out and electrocute.

"Luigi, get back here! I don't think it's dead just yet!" Goombario commanded.

"So, I have a question. Is it true that Bowser actually has a shrine dedicated to Peach in this castle?" Birdo asked.

"Why do you care? And how the hell am I suppose to know? I'm not indulged in my dad's private life!" Wendy yelled.

"This actually reminds me of the time my parents found out about my shrine dedicated towards Princess Zelda!" Fire Bro said and stared into space, waiting for the flashback clip to play.

_FLASHBACK_

Fire Bro's parents accidentally walk into Fire Bro's shrine that was actually located in his closet. Posters, paintings and drawings of her were placed all over the room along with candles and a mannequin with a pink dress and a long blonde hair wig.

"AHA! I knew it! I knew our child had an unhealthy obsession with this girl named Zelda!" His mom yelled.

"That does it son! We are taking you to the mental clinic and getting rid of all this crap! This is completely ridiculous!" His dad also yelled.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHERE I'VE BEEN WITH ZELDA! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO ME, HOW GORGEOUS SHE LOOKS, HOW LEGENDARY SHE IS, AND HOW SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BETTER PRINCESS THAN THAT PLASTIC FACED MALL SHOPPING IDIOT CALLED PRINCESS PEACH!" Fire Bro screamed and suddenly, out of him popped a Tyrannosaurus Rex which ate both of his parents and burped.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yep. Those were some good times indeed!" Fire Bro cheered.

"That was easily the most disturbing flashback clip I have ever seen." Pauline said and shook her head.

The robot picked the girl back up and stuck her on the right hand again and turned back to the others.

"Now then! Next up we have laser cannons." Said the little girl and out popped a large laser cannon from both sides of the robot. "Like the previous weapons, these are very hard to avoid. One hit with these babies and you'll be disintegrated just like that!"

"Damn! This one's harder than before! Everyone, find a place to hide!" Watt yelled and everyone scattered throughout the room. The robot blasted out two large lasers, both of them hitting the pile of boxes, which disintegrated it all, also revealing Pauline.

"God damnit! I knew that would be a crappy hiding place!" Pauline cried and crawled backwards.

"Heh heh heh! Say night night!" Laughed the little girl and the lasers were charging up again.

"Oh shit! Is this karma for me trying to break up Rosalina and DK!?" Pauline cried and braced for impact.

"Do not worry, for I will save you!" Luigi heroically yelled and ran over to her...only to hit his head on a low pipe which knocked him out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pauline screamed and got disintegrated into a pile of dust by the lasers.

"Wow. Some badass hero!" Wendy scowled.

Watt tried to aim the handgun at the girl as best as she could, and pulled the trigger. She made a perfect shot once again and blew the girl off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE BIT- no no no! Must keep calm, must keep calm!" Said the girl.

As the robot turned its back once again, DK ran up and powerfully punched the red button, electrocuting the robot again.

"Um, you guys! The zombies are getting even closer!" Vivian pointed out.

"Luigi, wake up man! We need your badassness to help us survive!" Birdo said as she shook his body. Luigi slowly woke back up and screamed.

"Wh-what happened!? What's going on!?" He shrieked.

"Do you not remember? You banged your head on a pipe while trying to rescue Pauline. Now get up and help us defeat this crazy bitch!" Birdo demanded.

"N-no way! It seems impossible to defeat that thing! And...WHY AM I CARRYING A BLOODY SWORD!? DID I KILL SOMEONE!? HELP ME OUT HERE, MAN!" Luigi cried.

Goombario walked up to them. "Damnit! It seems like Luigi hitting his head made him turn back into his cowardly, useless self! Someone, bash him in the head again!"

"We don't have time for that! Look!" Wendy called out and pointed to The Experiment who got the girl back on the hand.

"Alright then! Time to kick it up another notch, eh?" Said the girl and two large, round guns popped out from both sides of the robot. "These are laser guns. Similar to the laser cannons except these lovely things have auto-lock on them AND you will spontaneously! Hmm hmm hmm! Yes, very dangerous, very messy and VERY hard to avoid."

"Oh shit, she ain't playing now!" Wendy screeched.

A blue laser shot out of both guns went straight for Vivian. She used her Veil ability and easily avoided the shot.

"Crap! This thing is out of bullets! WHO ONLY PUTS 2 BULLET INTO A FREAKING HANDGUN!?" Watt screamed and threw her handgun away.

Another two lasers shot out of the guns and headed for DK. He made a leap of faith and managed to dodge them, but managed to find myself in the ever growing crowd of zombies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" DK cried out as the zombies bit into his skin and ripped it off and dug in even more.

"NO! DK! This is beyond uncool!" Goombario cried.

"Don't worry! I shall help you!" Yelled a ghostly voice.

"HUH!? Who the hell was that?" Birdo shrieked.

Suddenly, the ghost form of Koops appeared in front of all of them which made them all scream in shock.

"OH MY GOD! A GHOST! WHERE'S MY STUPID POLTERGUST 3000 WHEN I NEED IT!?" Luigi yelled.

"Koops!? Is that really you?" Vivian asked.

"What? What on earth is this? I demand to know what's going on here!" Yelled the girl.

"Yes, it is me. I have came here to help you all destroy this unearthly thing. By the way, Peach and the rest of the gang who died says hi!" Koops said.

"Um, you couldn't have come here BEFORE Pauline and DK died!?" Wendy scoffed.

"Ignore her, Koops. Now, how are you gonna help us exactly?" Birdo asked.

"By doing...THIS!" Koops suddenly zoomed at the girl blew her off the robot's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID FATA- no no no! Keep calm...keep calm..."

As the robot turned around yet again, Koops smashed the red button, making the robot electrocute even more and having it fall over to the ground.

"Oh my god! You did it! You destroyed him! YAY!" Watt cheered.

"Wow. I never knew ghosts could be so helpful!" Luigi also cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go erase a false blog Jojora made about me a while ago. Seriously, I have no idea how that girl got into heaven. See ya!" Koops said and disappeared in a flash.

"What? Get up! GET UP! I COMMAND YOU TO GET UP! Oh no...NO NO NO! This is the end! This can't be real! Oh god..." The girl cried.

"Well well well, looks like your time is up. Any last words?" Goombario asked.

The girl looked at all of them and started laughing evilly at them. "Oh thank goodness I came up with a backup plan in case this were to happen..."

The girl got out a gray remote control-like item and pressed a red button. Suddenly, a timer was shown on a small screen on it, which said 1:00.

"Um, w-what is that suppose to do!?" Birdo asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh yes. Once the timer on this thing reaches zero, this castle will be destroyed. Oh, but wait a moment, how are you going to get out with those zombies in the way? Heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Great! We are screwed AGAIN!" Wendy yelled.

"No we're not! I have an idea, everyone, grab the girl!" Vivian ordered and they all did so.

"What? What are you doing!? Get your filthy hands off me you jackasses!" She yelled.

"Um, so now what do we do?" Luigi asked.

"Throw her in the zombie crowd! The zombies will be distracted because they'll be feasting upon her which allows us time for escape!" Vivian explained. Everyone nodded their heads and heaved her into the crowd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME! I'LL BE BACK FOR I WILL BE REINCARNATED INTO A SERIAL KILLER AND HUNT YOU ALL DOWN!" She screamed and the zombies went in on her.

"GO GO GO!" Birdo yelled and they all ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Everyone managed to get out of the basement except for Fire Bro and Wendy.

"OH NO! MY DIAMONDS!" Fire Bro screamed, noticing that his bag of diamonds fell and the diamonds scattered everywhere.

"Just let it go! We don't have time for this!" Wendy yelled at him.

"Excuse me but, diamonds are the best thing that have ever happened to me! Did you know that diamonds worn in ancient times were believed to promote strength, invincibility and courage?" Fire Bro asked her. Wendy growled at him.

"Oh forget you! I'm just gonna- WOAH!" Wendy suddenly screamed and slipped on a couple diamonds which made her fall into the zombie crowd.

"OH NO! WENDY, HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY DIAMONDS LIKE THAT!?" The psycho screamed and dove into the zombie crowd as well, not noticing every part of Wendy's body was being bitten into at that point.

Vivian, Birdo, Watt, Goombario, and Luigi went out the back entrance of the castle and ran as fast as they could to the forest.

"WAIT A SECOND, WHERE THE HELL IS WENDY AND FIRE BRO!?" Birdo yelled and looked all around for them.

Right after she said that, the castle exploded in flames, knocking the five survivors down to the grass. They all looked back and were in shock at the huge wall of fire and smoke that came out of it. Whatever was in that castle, dead or alive, was now gone forever.

EOC.

Next chapter will be the final chapter. I have nothing else to say so please review.


	11. Super Smash Chaos

_Characters: Vivian Watt Goombario Luigi Birdo_

The five survivors quickly made their way through the forest, luckily not spotting any zombies.

"Yeesh, I can't believe we made it this far. I mean seriously, who knew me and Watt would be in the final five of survivors? We're lucky that we're even included in a story!" Goombario exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not the writer's faults that Nintendo made you guys so bland and uncool in Paper Mario. Go figure." Birdo said.

"Can we move onto a different subject please? Talking about this makes me depressed and have cravings for strawberry ice cream." Watt said.

"We can talk about what we're gonna do once we reach the harbor. There's likely gonna be boats there, but we have to figure out how to get them started since we obviously don't have any keys to start any of them." Vivian said.

"Well I suppose we could try swimming over to Rogueport. I mean, it's possible, right?" Luigi stupidly asked.

"Seriously now!? How the hell am I suppose to swim if I have no arms or hands!?" Goombario yelled.

"If you have no arms or hands, then how were you holding those weapons throughout the entire night?" Birdo asked.

"Umm, Birdo? I think it's better if we don't talk about that kind of stuff otherwise there's gonna a debate and more hell will break loose." Watt said.

"Well, back to the harbor subject, it's possible there could be a huge group of people there trying to pick up any survivors to bring along with them, thus gaining us a wonderful opportunity to escape. But that's not gonna happen is it?" Luigi sighed.

"Hell no! Dude, we are in a situation where we could die at any second, do you REALLY think fate is going to hand us something so wonderful just like that?" Birdo yelled.

"Well well, Mrs. Pessimism over here." Goombario commented.

"Enough with the smartass comments, Goombario. We're all getting tired of them, including the readers!" Birdo got in the goomba's face.

"Hey you guys! I see the harbor! Along with a huge group people that just so happen to conveniently be bringing in survivors into a huge boat!" Vivian pointed out.

"WHAT!? BUT...THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Birdo screamed.

"Hey, I think I recognize some of those guys! I see Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Mewtwo, Zelda, Link, Ice Climbers, Ness...holy guacamole, the ENTIRE Super Smash Bros. crew is there! Minus the others in our groups that died of course. Is this real life!?" Luigi shrieked.

"What are they doing here? This is TOO convenient for my tastes. I sense a conspiracy, I tell you!" Birdo said.

"Oh my god, who cares!? Let's just go over there and hitch a ride out of this place!" Watt said and the five ran down the small hill as fast as they could and reached the Smash Bros. boat. Most of the other smashers went inside the boat before they reached there.

"WOAH! Luigi!? Birdo!? And...some other irrelevant characters that I don't care to know about!? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Captain Falcon asked in shock.

"We live in the Mushroom Kingdom you steroid freak. We should be asking YOU what you're doing here!" Goombario angrily yelled.

"Hey punk! Don't test me or you will get FALCON PAWNCHED!" CF roared.

"Really? Falcon Pawnch? That's still a thing these days? Jesus, I feel old..." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"So...moving on! Umm, you don't mind if we get on to your boat and get the hell out of here, would you?" Luigi kindly asked.

"Hmm. You're gonna have to talk to Master Kirby about that. OH PUFFBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL !" CF called out.

"Master Kirby? Eh!?" Birdo questioned.

"Oh, you didn't know? Kirby has officially taken over the Smash Mansion and the games, since Master Hand and Crazy Hand got killed in a mine carting accident in Fungi Forest in that game called Donkey Kong 94." CF explained.

"It's 64, not 94! ...But either way, that's a bit weird but since Kirby is my 2nd favorite smasher, behind Roy, I'm cool with that." Watt said.

"Excuse me but Roy sucks. Even Jigglypuff is better than him and his blood-stained hair!" Goombario complained.

Suddenly, Kirby came floating down to the group. "You rang, Falcon?"

"Yeah, these weirdos here want to find safety upon our ship. What should we do?" CF asked.

"We're weirdos? You're the one that constantly yells FALCON PAWNCH all the freaking time!" Goombario yelled.

Suddenly, the group heard a few loud crashes come from inside the boat, along with some screams.

"Um, is everything okay in there? Is there like a wild party going on?" Birdo asked.

"I hope you two didn't let Ganondorf take in too much alcohol. You know how gets when he's wasted..." Luigi warned.

"Don't worry about that. Now, we will let you on but you need to answer this trivia question first. What is the name of Pauline's 5 year old son?" Kirby asked.

"WAIT WHAT? PAULINE HAS A SON!?" Vivian screamed and gasped.

"Ha! Proof that bitch is a whore! She's 23 years old which means she had a kid at 18!" Birdo cackled.

"She's 23? I thought she was 43?" Watt asked.

"Umm, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say...Toadbert." Luigi said.

"Show me a Toadbert!" Kirby said and pointed at a bunch of clouds in the distance. Everyone stood there, staring at the clouds for the next 5 minutes.

"Umm...let's just sneak in shall we?" Watt whispered and everyone nodded in agreement. They tip-toed past the two smashers and made it in the boat.

"Whew! Safety at last! Hey y'all!" Birdo loudly greeted, weirding some of the smashers out.

"Oh hey, it's that transvestite everyone has been talking about! How do you do?" Lucas asked.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THOSE RUMORS ARE NOT TRUE!" Birdo screamed at him and tackled Lucas.

"Hey guys! Glad to see more people are alive. But...um...Luigi? Where's your brother and Peach at? And Bowser? And DK? And Diddy? And Yoshi?" Fox asked.

"Well, um, they pretty much all got killed in the zombie apocalypse. But don't worry, we killed the maker of the virus so there's nothing to worry about!" Luigi cheered.

"Yeah, aside from the fact over half the people in the Mushroom Kingdom are infected with the virus..." Goombario scowled.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS COWARD ALIVE!? WHY THE FUCK ISN'T PEACH ALIVE, SHE'S THE HOTTEST BITCH IN THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM!" Ganondorf roared and threw a chair at Luigi.

"Woah! What is your deal, man!?" Watt shrieked.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed an electro shock attack on Ganondorf, which knocked him out easily.

"Sorry about that. Ganondorf becomes an asshole when he's drunk. Actually that's wrong, he becomes MORE of an asshole!" Link explained.

"Um...that's...interesting I guess. So, how come you guys are here?" Vivian asked.

"When we heard about a zombie apocalypse going on in the Mushroom Kingdom back at the Smash Mansion, we knew we had to get here and save you guys, especially considering Peach, Mario, Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Bowser, and Luigi were not at the mansion. Unfortunately, what should've been an hour trip took us 4 hours because Kirby kept leading us to the wrong country! Seriously, the idiot led us to some island where a bunch of pirate koopas attacked us!" Samus explained.

"I never trusted that puffball in the first place. He always seemed like a second rate Fire Bro to me." Goombario said.

"Who?" All the smashers asked.

"Oh, just a psychopath that was in our group, who died...along with a bunch of other people you all probably don't care about." Watt said.

Kirby and Captain Falcon walked in. "Hey hey hey! Who said you five could just walk in here!?" Kirby yelled.

"Well, you were taking too long to give us an answer so we just snuck in." Vivian admitted.

"Oh. Fair enough. Now let's shove off, shall we?" Kirby said and went to the control panel. The boat started to turn away from the harbor and began heading off.

Goombario walked up to Zelda. "So...Zelda! Since my crush is now dead and since you're not going out with Link for some stupid reason, what do you say I take you out to Burger Queen next Saturday, eh?" He gave a wink and a silly grin.

"I'm sorry but I don't date goombas." Zelda scoffed.

"GASP! YOU RACIST!" Goombario shrieked.

Watt floated over to Roy. "Um...hi Roy. I just want to tell you that you are my favorite smasher and I think your blood-stained hair is ultra sexy."

"WOAH! Why is there a floating light bulb talking to me!? Is anybody else seeing this!?" Roy freaked out, making Watt cry.

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound was heard and that boat started rumbling to the extreme which made everyone fall over.

"OOF! KIRBY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Nana yelled.

"Um...I...kinda crashed into a huge rock..." Kirby shyly confessed.

"WHAT!? How the fuck did you crash into a rock when there is a fucking huge ass window shield right in front of you where you can see EVERYTHING!?" Marth screamed.

"I was too busy playing Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon on the 3DS! Excuse me for being addicted to an utterly awesome game!" Kirby said.

Water then started to leak in from the back.

"OH GREAT! NOW WE'RE SINKING! CONGRATULATIONS KIRBY, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Ness yelled.

"Oh thank you, I feel so honored!" Kirby cheered.

"Guys, don't worry about it. We can just swim out to the harbor and we'll be safe still." Vivian reassured.

"Wait a second, what are those things on the window shield!?" Birdo pointed, and everyone looked to the huge front window to see a bunch of familiar enemies trying to break in to the boat.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S AN ARMY OF ZOMBIE CHEEP CHEEPS! EVERYONE, START PANICKING AND SCREAM LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SCREAMED BEFORE!" Mewtwo screamed and the others began screaming and running around as the windows and doors crashed in, letting in water and the zombie cheep cheeps. The cheep cheeps bit onto everyone that they could and it was almost impossible to get them off. The water made it even harder to move around to escape the cheep cheeps.

Luigi managed to swim out a broken window of the boat, completely unharmed. He swam as fast as he could back to the harbor and looked back at the sinking boat. He depressingly sighed, wishing that he could do something to help but knew that it was too late to actually DO anything. He ran off. He ran and didn't look back again. He ran and ran and ran and ran until he just couldn't do it no more.

He eventually reached his and Mario's house. He dragged himself into the house, locked the door, and went into his bedroom. He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He got into his bed and made himself cozy. He was tired beyond belief. But, he didn't care at that point if he died or not. All his friends were dead, so what's the point? His eyes got heavy and slowly shut themselves. If he were to die anytime soon, it would be in his sleep.

THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic and it has been a real pleasure writing this story. I'd also like you all to vote in my new poll as it will determine which fic will be uploaded next. Also, after this poll, my polls will be back to their weekly schedule of appearing on my profile every Saturday.

~Stay cool.


End file.
